What If
by hathor X
Summary: chapter 12, its a songfic and ur in for a big surprise! X-Men meet with a new mutant with a dark past... All about Gambit, Rogue and Wolverine...read on Thanx for R&R, appreciate :)
1. And so it starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men characters. Sidney and Sophie are from me though. **

**This story takes place in X-Men universe, but the events whichoccur in this fic arefrom my imagination and relate loosely to the comics.Everythinghappens before Rogue and Remyreally date and fall for each other.**

**italics usedfor thought or telepathic speech.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

TV is on, it's the news and there is a red alert in Alexandria, Virginia. News reporter Alice Spencer is live in front of Congress building, DC. 

"Recently this afternoon, a mutant has savagely killed Peter Jackson, aged 29, member of the Anti-mutant association, created last year as a result of the non-approbation of a mutant registration. Here I stand, in front of Congress where thousands of mutant haters are demonstrating their anger about today's murder."

Alice Spencer turned around to get hold of one of the mutant haters. "Sir, excuse me sir? Could you please explain to us why this sudden gathering and how you feel about today's event."

The tall man turned around to the reporter, he was puffing, out of breath, because of the shouting and wearing a white T-shirt with "Down with the muties" written in red.

"How long will it take before the US Government finally understands that those monsters are dangerous! Did ya see the poor guy, even though no one has seen the murderer, from what's left of him, its bound to be one of those muties! I'm telling ya, they should be hunted down like prey. They kill our kind, its only fair that we strike back! I say GET RID OF THOSE MUTIES!"

Other supporters came up to the reporter shouting their slogans, "Down with them muties!" or "Put them all in jail!"

"Well as you can see" carried on Alice Spencer, "The feeling here in DC is a general one. Today's incident in Alexandria's mall in Virginia is not the first incident showing how dangerous certain mutants are because of their powers. I think I can speak for all American citizens as I ask to myself, how will the authorities react to this threat and most important of all, can the US defences stop these dangerous mutants? This is Alice Spencer reporting live from Washington DC for KWYT. Now back to Chris, live at Alexandria's mall where the murder occurred."

Image cuts to Alexandria's King mall where police forces have secured the perimeter and are busy keeping back nosy people and journalists. There in front of camera stood Chris, the reporter, looking at the crime scene.

"Well here I am in front of the mall where two aggressions have taken place today. First of all, witnesses have reported of a gun-attack from Peter Jackson and other members of the Anti-Mutant association on a young mutant, known as Sophie, apparently a French girl who seemed to be staying in Virginia with local relatives. She has recently shown her telekinetic powers in public while saving a young girl from a car accident. Today while queuing in front of the cinema, she was shot by Peter Jackson, member of the Anti-mutant association, with a 357 Magnum in the chest. The ambulances have taken the young mutant two hours ago to Alexandria's Central Hospital where she is now in a coma. Straight after, police officers while inspecting the mall have discovered Peter Jackson in a nearby alleyway, burning to death. Police officers have not been able to help him apparently arriving too late. FBI agents who arrived an hour ago on the crime scene are now recuperating Peter Jackson's ashes, as they are all that are left of him at this hour. Police officers and many locals are still under the shock of today's incident - "

The TV is suddenly switched off. It is one of those little high-up televisions found in all hospital bedrooms. Sure enough, the scene is set in bedroom 419 of Alexandria's Central Hospital. Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men in his wheelchair was next to the bed, his eyes closed and holding Héline's hand. Jean Grey having switched off the TV then turned around next to him. Xavier tried to penetrate Sophie's mind. He was concentrating hard but finally let go of the girl's hand.

"I am sorry Jean. I cannot manage to enter her mind. She is too weak for the moment and I am scared that entering by force will only damage her brain."

"I know Professor." Jean said while looking down at her former student now in a coma. "I couldn't make contact with her either. It's as if she's already dead - "

"Now all we can do is wait. I'm sorry."

Xavier took Jean's hand to comfort her. Jean sat by Sophie's side. She felt the hot tears running up in her eyes and not bothering to restrain them, she started to cry. _Everything is my fault! I shouldn't have let her go alone to see her friends in Virginia. I'll never be able to forgive myself - if only I could bring her back._

_No Jean, you must not feel guilty. Héline isn't a child anymore, she's 18, she can take care of herself. I am sure she would tell you the same._

From behind them, the door opened itself and Scott Summers walked in. He went up to Jean who was still crying and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Professor, I think we should leave before any mutant haters see us."

"You are right Cyclops." Xavier turned to Jean. "Come Jean, we must leave now, but I promise that we'll come back as soon as possible."

Cyclops helped her back up on her feet as Jean kissed Sophie's hand, she then turned away and they left the room together.

Outside in the corridor, other members of the X-Men are waiting for Xavier and Jean to come out. Storm and Rogue were looking through the door window to see what was happening while Wolverine was eyeing for any mutant haters around.

Gambit on the other hand, bored to death, decided to hunt down the nurses. "Gambit ain't feelin' too well, chere - Care to have a look?"

The nurse seemed fascinated by him as he used his hypnotic charm against her. She kept blushing while he spoke. Rogue turned around, saw Gambit flirting and sighed.

"Quit playin' 'round Gambit! This ain't the time or the place, sugah. Xavier told ya t'look out for sumthin' fishy hap'nin'."

"Sure! Why are we lookin' out for dis fille anyway?"

At that moment, Storm stopped looking with intensity through the window to answer his question. "She was Jean's student Gambit! For God's sake, you must have seen her in the mansion surely and we X-Men always look out for one another. You should know that."

Gambit wasn't satisfied with her answer. _'Course I knew de kid, couldn't help lookin' out f'her when she was 'round. Merde, did she hav' style! And de French one 'course!_

Not willing to admit, even to himself, that he was affected by the incident, he went back to the nurse.

In the corner though, someone was spying them, watching intently the door to room 419, waiting for it to open.

As the X-Men finally left, the spy, a young adult girl, in baggy jeans and sweatshirt with the hood covering her face, entered cautiously the hospital room. She went straight up to Sophie and started to take out the needles in the girl's arm and shutting down the machinery around her.

Then she grabbed the girl by her shoulders and started shaking. "Sophie! Sophie! Come on wake up! Answer me, we gotta get outta here before somebody - "

It was too late. A nurse entered the room and saw them. She shouted out for security in the corridor and then called the doctors for help. The girl's head whizzed around the room 419 looking for another exit and spotted the open window.

Wolverine, who was last to leave the corridor, went running back to the hospital room. Before leaving, the girl shakedSophie again, shouting out her name. _God, it's too late, I -_

Wolverine suddenly charged in, adamantium claws extended and grabbed the girl from behind violently.

"Who are you? What do you want with the kid?" He pulled down the hood but before he could turn her around to face him, the girl grabbed his hand and pressed a pressure point. Instantly it inflicted insufferable pain, big enough even to hurt Wolverine.

"SHIT!" He cried out as he loosened his grip and was pushed back against the wall. He fell to the ground, holding his swollen red hand in pain. Wolverine looked up though and saw the girl's face. She was a tall Caucasian typed girl with a soft, oval face, big emerald-green eyes and mutant-looking hair. Her curly hair, dropping beneath her shoulders was chestnut colour but some ends were bright green.

Before he could stop her, the mutant-girl jumped out of the open window and disappeared. Wolverine ran up to it and looked out on the street while the other X-Men arrived in the room behind him. He couldn't see her anymore, she was gone. How the fuck did she jump without breaking her neck? We're four-storeys high for God's sake!

* * *

**Feel free to review, next chapters will be up very soon. Tell me what you think. Is it credible? I'm so stressed out to know if this fanfic will be appreciated. ) Well thanks anyway for reading! Next chapter: Girl meets up with X-Men, turns out to be Rogue's old friend**. 


	2. New arrival

Back at Xavier's mansion, in the war room. Xavier has called everyone for a meeting and then showed them the girl's picture on the main screen. 

"Ok everyone." Cyclops said, taking over as leader of the team, "These are the images from security cameras the hospital was willing to give us. So apparently this is the girl Wolverine saw in room 419."

"Ah know that gal!" screamed out Rogue, suddenly. "It's Sidney, Ah met her in France on a mission."

"You know this girl Rogue?"

All eyes were staring at her in disbelief, When did Rogue go to France? wondered Gambit with interest.

"F'sure Ah do! She's Sophie's cousin, I think - at least that's what she told meh."

"Well whoever she is, we've got to find her. She may be the mutant who killed that man at the mall."

"Ah dunno Cyke! She was no murderer when Ah knew her. She was mah friend, kinda nice gal though kinda wild!"

"Y'sure pick your amis wisely." Gambit said, a big smile on his face.

"How come you never told me about your mission to France?" blurted out Bobby Drake. He'd known Rogue for some time now and they considered themselves as close enough friends. _Since when does she keep secrets to herself!_ he wondered angrily.

"Has anybody seen Wolverine?" Cyclops was annoyed that one of his team members was missing out an important meeting. "Each of you were warned twice about this meeting through your communicators. Didn't he get the message?"

"Get your FUCKING CLAWS OFF ME!" was heard from outside the war room.

All X-Men turned towards the entrance door and heard Wolverine saying the password to get inside. As the door opened, the team saw him holding by the arm, with a tight grasp, Sidney, the mutant they were just talking about.

"I found her hiding outside the front gate as I came back from Harrys. What do we do with her?"

Behind them came Xavier in his wheelchair. He said firmly, "Let her go Logan, I don't think she's going to run away now."

Wolverine let the girl go and she turned around to kick him hard. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you big bully! That really hurt!"

Wolverine cried out his pain and took out his claws. _She's not gonna get away with that!_ Gambit in the corner as usual, laughed out amused. Sidney screamed in fear, when she saw the claws and tried to run away but Rogue caught her first.

"Not s'fast missy."

"Let me go! I was wrong to come here - " She turned around to face Rogue and stopped dead. "ROGUE!"

"What are you doing here, Sid?"

"You're a mutie?"

"Hey watch your mouth, kid!" spat out Wolverine, still angry about that kick.

"Sidney, I presume," interrupted Xavier seeing Logan, taking out his claws again, gently but surely. "Let me introduce myself, I am Professor Xavier and - "

"Yeah I know exactly who you are - you're the guy who took care of Sophie for the past two years and were supposed to help her - nice job!" She spat out.

"Hey dat ain't bein' fair, chere!" called out Gambit from his spot.

Sidney, not amused, heard the Cajun but wasn't expecting a Frenchman around. _What in the world - ?_

"Leave it to me Gambit. To be more precise," he continued, turning back to Sidney. "Jean Grey took care of Sophie and helped her to control and develop her telepathic powers during her stay. Now if you would care to follow me, I will explain everything."

Seeing the exit blocked by a menacing Wolverine and Cyclops, Sidney reluctantly followed Xavier. _I guess I don't have much choice - but what is this place? Shit, I think I'm really am in deep trouble this time -_

Back to their seats in the war room, Sidney sat next to Rogue, the furthest away from Wolverine. Xavier, next to Cyclops, began to explain as he had said.

"Two years ago, I sent Rogue on a mission to Paris to recruit Sophie, a new potential mutant. I had spotted her thanks to Cerebro and knew her powers were bound to unveil themselves very shortly."

_Cerebro?_ thought Sidney. _Huh. What's he talking about?_

Gambit looked at Rogue with disbelief as he heard Xavier. "You went to Paris? Without Gambit, chere!"

Sidney turned round sharp at the Cajun and looked at him weirdly. _That guy keeps putting on a fake French accent and he's getting words meddled up, are the others aware of this?_

She turned to Rogue who just gave Gambit a quick smile before looking back at Xavier. Sidney then noticed Xavier was looking directly at her, waiting for her approval.

"Oh - yeah, that's right. That's how I met Rogue but I just thought she was a normal student. I had no idea that she was a mutant, though she did dress - let's say weird!"

"Yeah - um, Ah'll explain later. Ah'm sorry Ah had t'lie t'ya. Ah only revealed mah secret t'your cousin. Mah orders were t'bring her back if she wanted t'join the X-Men an' so she came."

"She decided to take a trip to America after discovering her powers to do some thinking about who she was and all and as she left, so did you - or rather disappeared!" Sidney was frustrated by Rogue's sudden departure. She had considered the American girl as her friend. Rogue had lived several weeks with her before suddenly leaving.

"Sorry sugah, Ah jus' follow the orders!" She put her hand on Sidney' shoulder and gave her a friendly smile. _It's good to see her 'gain!_ She thought to herself suddenly. _Ah really miss' her when Ah came back from mah mission._

"Sophie had very little control over her telekinetic powers when she first arrived." Jean spoke up at last, showing her sadness. Her eyes were still sore from the crying. "She made a lot of progress though through both years and was a very passionate student."

"Yeah I know!" retorted Sidney back at Jean. "She - she was the best!"

She turned her head away from the others and tried to prevent the tears from falling down her cheeks. She didn't want them to see her cry, see how the pain of losing her sister-like cousin was tearing her apart.

Xavier could feel it though and felt sorry for her. "I think it would be best if you stayed here a while." He explained to her, taking her hand for comfort. "Besides the police are looking out for you since the hospital incident and you're probably the only suspect they have for Peter Jackson's murder - You should stay here until they lose interest in you. "

"I don't know, I prefer not to - I don't know you and - "

"Oh come on Sid!" Rogue suddenly yelled, all enthusiastic to hear that Sidney could stay at the mansion. "Stick 'round here wit meh, you'll be safe gal!"

"I'll see - I just need to talk to you Professor first - in private." She looked at the others who look back suspiciously at her. The Professor nodded in agreement

_What does she need t'tell him in secret?_ Rogue wondered as she went out of the war room, accompanied by the rest of the team.

Cyclops though on his way out, turned to Xavier. "I'll stay by the door Professor, in case anything - happens."

"Thank you." he replied while Sidney just gave the team leader a dirty look. _I'm not gonna hurt your precious professor - One Eye!_

He stepped out annoyed as usual for the day. He didn't trust that girl one bit whether Rogue knew her or not, but he knew Xavier's powers could stop her if she attacked him by surprise.

When they had all left, Xavier turned to Sidney with a concerned frown on his face. "What is the matter Sidney? Tell me, what are you hiding from me?"

"Sophie trusted you so much and kept telling me how you helped mutants with their powers and all - I came here actually for help Professor - I can't control this."

She pulled out her hand towards the table in the centre and from it a blast of fire sprung out and started to burn some left behind files. Just when Xavier was about to call out for an extinguisher, Sidney pulled out her other hand and a twirl of water appeared and put the fire out. She faced him restraining once more her tears .

"I had no idea that I was a mutant too. When I first found out I was leaping of joy 'cause then I was just like Sophie. We could be closer than ever but she had already left me and my family did the same when they found out. So I ran away Professor. I ran away 'cause my parents wouldn't accept me. After all these years, they couldn't accept the fact that their own daughter had turned out just like her cousin, a darn mutie!"

Sidney couldn't restrain her tears any longer, the pain was too present within her, but she went on, she still had to admit her crime. It was the only way to repent.

"Today it's been exactly two weeks that I left home and joined Sophie in Virginia - "

Xavier suddenly interrupted her. "What, you were with her? So that means, you saw the shooting!"

"YES!" Sidney blurted out, tears streaming down the long of her red face. She couldn't take it any longer, the images in her head of her dying cousin were burning her from inside.

"I was there when it happened - I was there when Sophie was shot, nearly killed by that man. He hated her, he hated her since he had seen her the other day using her powers - you should have seen the look on his face when he shot her, it was hatred. But then it turned into pride - pride and self-satisfaction as she was dying in my arms!"

She couldn't stop herself any longer. The anger and pain mixed with her tears were confusing her mind. She was breathing hard to regain control and concentrated on her thoughts.

"Professor, you must help me- I have done something terrible today - something I didn't control because of my powers and - and madness - Everything went crazy in that mall - and now - and now he's dead!"

She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands as Xavier understood he was facing Peter Jackson's assassin, a young woman barely 20 years old who had ran away from her family home, France.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	3. Natura

**Author's Notes**: **Hey, thanks for the reviews, glad you enjoy my first X-Men fanfic. Just so you know + indicates a scene which is happening at the same time.**

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

Sidney was crying heavily as Xavier approached her. He was shocked but determined to know the truth.

"It's ok Sidney. I'm sure it was not your fault but I must know what happened exactly. Let me probe your mind to see and then judge."

He helped her up and she sat in a nearby seat. Xavier approached her and held both her hands. He closed his eyes and suddenly, the scene in the mall appeared to him. Xavier didn't even have to look through Sidney's memories as it was all fresh in her mind.

Bang! The anti-mutant protestors including Peter Jackson fire at Sophie as she queues outside of the cinema. Blood spills out around her as she falls to the ground. Sidney, just next to her, falls on her knees and picks up her cousin in her arms. She is screaming and seeing her unconscious cousin, she yells out her name and for an ambulance.

Suddenly, her powers go out of control and a green energy shield surrounds her body, her eyes turn all green, as some magical green force possesses her. Her green ends glow a brighter green. Beyond fury and pain, out of control, she runs out of the mall, tracking down the anti-mutant protestors and meets Peter Jackson in the same alleyway where his "remains" were found.

Without difficulty, she stretches her arm out and from her hand blasts of fire come out. They burn the man's overcoat. He screams as the fire spreads out over his body as though it was an entity itself, circling around the man's body.

He is burning to his death.

Turning back to normal as the green energy dissipates around her, Sidney is completely freaked out by what she has done, runs away before the police officers find the man on fire.

Xavier could feel the man's torturous pain as the fire burned through his skin and reached his guts but also Sidney's panicked fear as she ran off. He couldn't hold such mixed emotions within him and screamed out for help. Cyclops ran into the war room and pulled Xavier's hands away from the girls'. The telepathic link was broken and Xavier woke up again in the war room.

"Cyclops, I'm fine. Leave us please, I'll be ok."

Reluctantly, Cyclops left, eyeing Sidney still sobbing having seen herself killing a human being.

Xavier looked up at the girl and sensed her fear. "It's ok Sidney, you have lost control over your powers and I will help you deal with them. But you have killed a human being today and that you must never forget."

Sidney nodded her head like a six-year old child. Her look was so innocent and pure it was almost pathetic considering what she had done but Xavier knew better than to judge people by their actions, especially mutants.

"I am offering you a second chance at life Sidney. After having dealt with your powers you can either leave and face the consequences of your act or stay with the X-Men and help us fight for justice between mutants and humans. What happened today withSophie can be avoided and you can help us fight these acts of hatred. Your powers have been unleashed in a powerful manner today, too powerful for you to cope with as you have seen. Therefore I must lock some part of your powers away - away from your reach until you can fully control them all. Do you understand?"

"I see what you mean - It's the green - force or energy that's dangerous isn't it? That's what took over me in the mall. Is that what you will prevent from taking over again?"

"Yes it is." He penetrated her mind as he took her hands again and telepathically built a box or more likely a sealed cage into which he attracted some green shadow hidden within the deepest part of Sidney's mind. Xavier was battling this green force to lock it inside the box but the battle was taking up all his energy.

"I don't trust dat girl!" Gambit had followed the others to the rec room and now believed it was time to tell them what he really thought. "She sure ain'tgot de French attitude, chere - an' she's definitely hidin' sumthin' from us, non?"

"The Cajun's right." Wolverine still had his mind on her and the way she got out of the hospital. "She don't smell good and she ain't saying the whole truth."

"She's only 19 for Gawd's sake! And she's Sophie's cousin! Can't any o'ya, give her a chance?" Rogue stormed out of the rec room. _Why won't anyone believe meh? They all like an' trustedSophie when she first came - why can't they be nice an' friendly with newcomers once in a while?_

Wolverine looked back at her and then at Storm, who was giving him a LOOK.

"What?" Wolverine asked putting on an innocent face. "What did I say?"

"Rogue was in the same situation Logan when she first came to the X-Men, remember? No one trusted her either and it was very hard for her."

"Whatever you say 'Ro!" He turned back to his beer and football match on TV.

* * *

"It's over."

The Professor opened his eyes again and looked at Sidney, fear could be read on her face.

"Please - do not tell anyone about - what happened. I wasn't myself, it wasn't me back there!"

"Sssh, I know Sidney, calm down. The others will not understand, at least not yet. Therefore, I will not tell anyone. But I think it is best that you tell Rogue. I know this may sound impossible for you, but she can help you Sidney. She has been through many events like yours and you truly need someone to be your friend and stay by you right now."

"I - I can't Professor, thank you ever so much for your help and kindness, but I can't - at least not yet. I'm too scared that she won't understand - she's the only friend left here and I don't want to lose it."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Sidney looked up at the Professor.Sophie always believed in the Professor's dream. Mutants living peacefully among humans - _What would he say if he knew the whole truth? But how many times did Sophie tell me about his good deeds and his kindness and I never believed her - now I understand though._

She had made her decision. "I'll stay here with the X-Men, that is if you still want me with you - but that is my decision - besides it's what Sophie wanted, she wanted me to join the Institute."

"Then from now on, we are your family and home Sidney."

"Thank you Professor!" Joy spread over Sidney's face as she got up on her unsteady legs and hugged him. Surprised but glad, he hugged her back. Sidney pulled away finally and gave him a quick smile.

"By the way, my name isn't Sidney. But I guess you figured that out."

"Indeed, the mind never lies to those who penetrate it." Xavier had a cheeky grin on his face and turned away to the door.

"Come, let me introduce yourself properly to the X-Men." Walking by his side, they walked out of the war room and into her new home.

The war room, three days later.

Sidney with Rogue and Jean's guide met the other team member and students all living in the mansion. She also learned some more on Xavier and his dream and how the X-Men operated.

At that time, half of Xavier's crew including Psylocke, Archangel, Nightcrawler and even Jubilee were in Japan fighting the continuous assaults on mutants of the Red Dragon, a branch of the Asian Mafia. Xavier had finally decided to ask Sidney to join the team as her powers could be of great use. The entire X-Men team was hence reunited so as to discuss Sidney's case.

Indeed Xavier had finally decided to tell them about her powers but also his wish to see her be an X-Man.

"And as leader of the team," Cyclops continued, looking down to the others. "I am totally against the idea. We have just met this girl and I certainly don't trust her - well not yet." He continued quickly seeing Jean's dark face across the war room.

"Of course I understand your point of view" answered Xavier. "She will have to train hard before mastering her powers but with the other half of the X- Men on mission in Japan, we cannot permit ourselves to let this chance go by."

"Ah trust her wit all mah soul. That gal was an angel when Ah knew her, unlike some people." Rogue turned to face Wolverine, who swore under his breath.

Iceman finally spoke up. "I don't know her well. But if Rogue trusts her, then so do I! Count on me to be supportive." As Rogue's close friend Bobby was glad that he could help her right now.

"Surprise, surprise!" Wolverine whispered loud enough so that everyone could hear. _Couldn't have expected more from Rogue's doggie!_

Xavier made his decision. "So that's settled. Rogue will be in charge of Sidney to start out."

"Will she have a codename?" Storm asked. As co-leader, the goddess had not yet spoken but her question implied that she accepted the new member.

Xavier turned to her and smiled, he knew Storm would be by his side. "Yes, like nearly all of you Ororo."

"Oh yeah - " Wolverine finally spoke loud and clear. "And what will that be? Greeny?"

He laughed at his own joke and so did Cyclops and Gambit until Rogue told the Cajun to shut it and Jean gave her husband another dark look. She would stick up for Sidney no matter what. She was Sophie's cousin after all.

"No actually, it's Natura!"

Sidney had just entered the war room from behind Wolverine. _There all staring at me!_

Indeed everyone had turned their eyes around to see her in her new combat outfit. She was dressed in an X-uniform made of the same strong material as the others, all black with green outlines and a big green X over the chest. Attached from her shoulders to wrists were two small capes.

Gambit leaned over to his neighbour Bobby as he saw Sidney and smiled. "She certainly got de French charm!"

Bobby grinned back, he too was aware that the new team member belonged to the "fairer sex", as Beast would say. The blue furry man showed Sidney to a seat while Wolverine muttered back to himself. "I'm not buying this."

"Ah Sidney!" Xavier had been waiting for her to arrive. "We have just decided that you may be part of the team under certain conditions."

Sidney was about to thank him when Cyclops interrupted her. "To tell you the truth I'm not thrilled."

Jean was surprised by his words. "Scott!"

"I'm sorry Jean but listen to me. We don't even know if she can fight in a real battle or even take care of herself! And what does Natura mean anyway? You didn't explain what her powers were to us, professor."

"I'm sorry I forgot about that but you will see later on." Xavier's response was less than satisfying for Cyclops but he let go for now, eager to find out more, later.

Sidney finally got a chance to speak. "The Professor has asked me to take a series of tests before joining the team. The first one took place this morning in Dr MacCoy's lab."

She turned around to Beast, hoping for a successful result. "And she is perfectly healthy may I point out. Her mental state is fine and with daily training her physical capabilities could attain even my level - Oh and please, call me Hank."

He smiled back at her, glad to have a new member on board. Cyclops realised at that point why his scientist friend hadn't helped him earlier to oppose Sidney's integration.

"Thank you - Hank. Professor Xavier also wants me to pass a series of test in the danger room under your dual command." She looked firstly at Cyclops then at Storm.

"Fine." Cyclops answered, realising he had no chance of winning. "You'll have to fight not only against robots but also against other team members to prove your value."

"X-Men be ready in 10 minutes in the danger room." Storm ordered, understanding Cyclops' plan.

All members left the war room in a hurry. Rogue, however, sprung up to hug her new team mate before leaving with her. Gambit had also remained behind to talk to Xavier.

"Dat's not possible, she can't be French, she speaks too good, 'pas un accent'!"

Xavier only smiled at him and left.

* * *

**Ok, well that's chap 3. So any ideas, suggestions, tell me all! I just hope I'm sticking to the character's personnalities and the way they speak which is hard considering all the different accents. Well as usual feel free to review and you'll definitely get some answers.**

**To my first reviewer : x0MzJeNNa0x : Hey that's a lot for your support, means a lot to me. I'm actally waiting to get more chapters up before publicly announce my fanfic in X-Men fan sites. Well hope you enjoy the rest and I'll be checking out some of your own fics. Thanx again !**

**French words - « pas un accent » : not a single accent.**

**Next chapter: Sid fights robots and team members in danger room showing the X-Men that she's got skills**.


	4. Skills

In the danger room, Natura was there by herself while the others looked down to her from the control centre. Beast was in command of the main computer while Cyclops spoke to Natura through the microphone. 

"Ok, we'll start off nice and easy. We'll send you some robots and you will have to fight them off without your powers. I want to see how you manage in hand to hand combat."

Jean standing next to Rogue rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how macho her husband could be at times. Rogue was eagerly looking down through the windows as Jean caught her grin, full of mischief.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Nuthin', ya'll see."

Down in the danger room, a robot was activated. It was big, tall and looked pretty scary because it was stuffed with gadgets but Natura smashed it to bits in less than a minute.

"Did Ah forget t'mention that she's good at martial arts?"

Rogue was grinning like hell and Jean burst out laughing. She was nervous about the "test" but now she knew that Sidney would do just fine. Wolverine snorted and sat in his chair, unimpressed. On the other hand, Gambit's eyes flashed devilishly, he ran out of the control centre, shouting behind to let him go in.

Natura looked up at the control room. "Maybe I should have told you about my skills!"

Storm looked extremely pleased by her performance against the other robots Beast had sent in but Cyclops was not totally convinced.

"Wolverine, prepare yourself to go in the danger room."

Wolverine looked up at the leader and growled. He had no intention of fighting against HER but he did as he was told. _What harm can a pretty young thing like her do anyway?_

Natura was still waiting. She looked back up to Cyclops. "What's next?"

"I am chere!" Natura turned around to meet the too familiar voice.

_Oh it's that fake French guy._

"Who are you again?"

"Gambit, de best lover there is t'know!" In a split second, Gambit took out a handful of cards and charged them.

_I can't believe this guy!_ She laughed in a fake manner but before she could think of a witty comment to say, Gambit attacked her with his cards, which blew up at her feet.

"What the - ? What kind of power is that?" Natura had never seen the X-Men in a fight and realised that she had no idea what their different powers were except for Cyclops and Wolverine's which were obvious. But Gambit's powers, she had no idea about them and they hurt!

She was already pretty tired from the robots. She hadn't trained for a while, since 'he' discovered about her powers and she decided to leave. She turned back to face Gambit and he smiled at her.

"You ain't seen nuthin' yet!"

The fight began as Gambit sent her flying explosive cards again, which Natura dodged skilfully. She approached him swiftly in surprise and knocked the Cajun away with a powerful sidekick before he sent more of his cards.

_She sure got de_ _kick!_ Getting up on his knees with his devilish grin, Gambit reached under his trench coat for his staff. He opened it and stood up ready to continue.

_How macho can this get?_ Natura thought to herself when she saw Gambit. _The guy's hot and he knows it._ She smiled to herself as she remembered her past fights when she wasn't a mutant, bo staff in her hands.

Suddenly Gambit made his move and attacked her. He tried to hit her with his staff but Natura fought it off with her bare hands.

From the control centre, the moves were too fast for Cyclops to follow.

_Shit they're quick!_ Bobby was also watching and had never seen Gambit in such good mood but also getting his ass kicked.

Back in the danger room, Natura managed to punch Gambit right in the face and sent him flying back. Gambit got up more slowly this time. _She sure can handle a fight!_

Natura looked up to Cyclops and he nodded back to her. "Let's see what she can do with her powers now."

Gambit was already up, charged cards in one hand and staff in the other. Natura could use her powers now. "Ok handsome! Show me what you've got!"

Gambit sent cards flying in her direction. They seemed to be coming from all directions though.

_Damn he's fast!_ Natura avoided them swiftly except one, which exploded next to her arm. It started to bleed but she didn't notice and continued to dodge the cards.

Finally she got an opening and stretched her hand to send him a blast of water, which squirted Gambit, making him fall over. Natura had stopped to pause and stood in front of Gambit, breathing heavy but laughing at Gambit's surprised face. He didn't expect to be knocked over by some water. Sidney was out of breath though whereas the Cajun was just getting started.

_I definitely need more training!_

"Water's yo'power chere?" He turned around to face Cyclops, up in the control centre and opened his arms in disbelief. "Y've got t'be kidding! She ain't up t'battle Gambit!"

Rogue was gritting her teeth with anger. She didn't believe the nerve Gambit had to say that. She could kick his ass anytime and she was sure he was no match for Sidney either.

"Don't speak too fast!" As Natura saw Gambit looking disappointed, she attacked him with a blast of wind this time. It sent him flying across the danger room and his back hit the wall with full speed.

He fell to the ground, obviously hurt.

_Dat's more like't!_

As he got up yet again, he sent more cards flying towards Natura. She turned her whole body sidewise to avoid them but one of them cut her right knee and exploded.

Annoyed to see Gambit's smug face, Natura used her wind powers to lift Gambit off the ground and keep him levitating in the air.

Suddenly she sent him flying into the other wall and before he had time to get up, she blasted him with fire. She missed him only by a few inches but the Cajun's trench coat was burning.

"Chere, chere, chere y'did de wrong thing."

He avoided further water and fire springing out from her hands and managed to approach Natura enough to make her fall backwards with his staff. While falling over though, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him, flying over her, splat on his back.

Quickly Natura grabbed his staff, moved on top of him, used her weight and the staff to block Gambit's arms and stole his cards.

"So whatcha gonna do now without your cards?" She looked at him smugly.

"Gambit can find plenty o' other games, chere, in dis position!"

Natura got up quickly, blushing furiously.

In the control centre, Storm was even more pleased to see that the new member had defeated the cunning thief. "She knows how to manage herself Cyclops. She has proved to be an advantage on the battlefield. We should stop now."

Cyclops was still looking out through the windows. "No, I want to see what happens next."

Suddenly, back down in the danger room, someone grabbed Natura from behind and started to strangle her.

"Wolverine! Gambit thought de test was 'fini'." Gambit slowly got up facing his hairy team-mate.

"Not yet Gumbo, this lil' lady gotta get through me first."

"Cyclops that ain't fair, we can't all beat that big brute so why should Sidney!" Rogue was not happy with the turn of events. Her eyes though were still focused on Natura who was gasping for air, still under Wolverine's grasp.

Jean finally confronted her husband. "Scott cut it out, he's going to kill her!"

"X-Men don't kill Jean. I'm sure she will do just fine!"

Choking for breath, Natura freed her left hand in time and used it to burn the strangling hairy arm with her pyrokinetic powers.

As he cried out for pain, Natura fell to her knees, still suffocating. She was breathing heavily and Gambit was not happy about his team-mate's methods.

As Wolverine lunged out to grab the girl, he received an explosive card right in his face.

"Back off, Wolvie!" Gambit shouted to him as he helped Natura get up. "Ya coulda killed her!"

"It's ok, please - let me deal with him." Natura got up with difficulty because of her knee.

"But look, y'can't even walk! And y'are bleedin'!" He saw her shoulder cut open and trails of blood dripping along her arm.

"I'm ok, really! I've seen worse." She gave him a faint smile to reassure him but she felt terrible and Gambit picked up her pain with his empathy power.

Wolverine from his side was getting impatient. "You heard the lady Gumbo! Leave it to me now! Move it."

Reluctantly Gambit left the danger room, seeing Wolverine take out his adamantium claws. "So fire, water and wind - and a martial artist. Seems like you can take care of yourself."

"I have a fourth power but I can't really use it here." She was trying to stand up straight and not look too frightened of Wolverine's claws.

"Too bad." Once again Wolverine lunged to Natura, holding out his claws to strike. She backflipped in time to avoid them and blew him back with wind. _I better end this quick, acrobatics just aren't my thing when I'm hurt!_

The pain of her knee was unbearable but still she continued to sent Wolverine further blasts of fire to keep him away but he easily avoided them.

Back in the control room, Bobby was getting worried. _She's really done for this time. If he gets any closer, he'll slice her like ham!_

With a sidekick, Wolverine knocked Natura to the ground but before he could grab her, she blew him off in the air. Everyone could easily see the blood splurting out of her arm as she concentrated to use her powers.

"She's bleedin' herself to death! Tell 'em to stop!" Rogue was more than worried now for her friend but Gambit coming back in the control centre, told Cyclops to wait.

"Let de girl get a chance!"

"Are ya crazy, swamp rat?"

"Let her find m'present!" His smile once again spread out on his face as he turned to the windows to see the fight.

Finally, Natura managed to hit Wolverine with her water blast. It made him slip to the ground and fall hard on his back.

While recovering, Sidney was desperately trying to find a strategy to beat him once and for all.

_What can I do? I can't seem to handle my powers good enough to hit him for good. I could fight him hand to hand, but those claws would rip my arms off! I need a weapon._

Searching around for one, Natura suddenly felt something heavy dangling from her belt. Looking at it, she saw Gambit's bo staff. _That cunning devil! He must have put it there while he helped me up! This is exactly what I need!_

She held the staff up and opened it. After running up to Wolverine, the two mutants battled using their adamantium arms, staff against claws.

"See, I told y'she'd find de way." Looking at Gambit while he spoke and then back at Natura, Rogue was relieved that she had found Gambit's "present".

Cyclops, seeing them at equal strength decided that she was up to be an X-Woman. He spoke through the microphone. "Ok, game's over! You proved your worthiness Natura and what your codename was all about as well."

"Finally!" Jean had had enough of this. "As if we ever had to pass these stupid tests!"

Back at the infirmary, Beast examined Natura's wounds. "You are lucky that the battle stopped short on Cyclops command. A few minutes longer and your wounds might have been infected. You must rest now, you have lost a lot of blood and it will take some time before your organism renews it."

Sidney lied back on the infirmary bed. "Thank you Hank for taking care of me but also for giving me a chance to become an X-Man. You have been very kind to me even though we don't know each other that well."

"It is my pleasure Sidney. It is the best psychological therapy to join us after your cousin's accident. It will take your mind off your interior pain."

"That's very true. I hadn't thought about Sophie all morning but -" She looked up and saw Beast preparing a needle to take a sample of blood. "What - what are you doing?"

"I need to run a blood sample in my laboratory to make sure all is well." He turned to face her and gave her a big smile.

Sidney on the other hand had turned plain white. "You need to - to stick that needle - in me?"

"To be more precise, I will have to prick one of your forearm's veins. One which is the easiest to attain so as -"

But before he had finished, he saw Sidney faint. The mere idea of a needle sticking in her skin was beyond her capacity, she had an incredible fear of doctor's needles and it was always hell when she had to get vaccinated.

_Funny to think she would be scared of harmless needles after her exploits in the danger room against Logan's claws !_ Beast thought to himself, while picking up the fragile girl around the waist. _Oh well, I guess I will just do it now, while she's unconscious._

* * *

**Chapter 4 up and running. Well hope u liked the training session in danger room, I had it all worked out already when I wrote it. U'll learn about her fourth power soon but its really easy to guess considering the other three.****  
**

**I'll be updating soon, promise. Review on your way out please!**


	5. Recovering

After having made sure Beast was taking care of Natura and Gambit, Jean marched down the corridors to find her husband in the war room. _How dare he act like a total jerk with Sidney? Hadn't she had enough stress and pain after Sophie's coma?_

Cyclops was working on his daily reports and catching up on old ones. He hadn't had a single moment to himself or with Jean all morning. _I guess she's not too happy about this morning's event. I know she didn't approve of the test. Oh well - I deal about that later -_

At that moment though Jean entered the war room, decided to sort things out. "We need to talk!"

"Honey, I'll be finished in 5 - "

Impatient, Jean interrupted him. "No we need to talk. Now."

Turning from his computer screen to his wife, Cyclops knew by the tone of her voice that she was trying not to yell. _I guess it is that bad!_

"Ok Jean, I'm all ears."

"Scott, can you imagine the pain Sidney has been through these last 24 hours? Do you have the slightest idea of the state that girl is in?"

_Well I have lost my brother in a accident also and besidesSophie isn't dead._ He thought to himself but quickly decided not to mention those facts.

"Jean, I know it's hard but - "

"No Scott, you have no idea. That girl is only 19, she has probably had to run away from home and live clandestinely in a foreign country. Her cousin has been shot and in a coma in Virginia, which is miles away from the institute, in case you hadn't noticed and on top of that, she has just discovered that she was a mutant! For goodness sake Scott, what right do you have to make her go through a real combat facing Gambit and Wolverine!"

"But she made it, didn't she?"

"Well you're damn lucky she did. You didn't even think about her safety did you? All that matters to you is the team and don't you dare say I'm wrong!"

Her face had gone as red as her hair but she didn't care anymore if she was yelling. Cyclops looked shocked that she could think that all that mattered to him was the team.

Today though, she was right, he pushed Natura too far and because of him things could have been much worse.

"I'm sorry Jean, you're perfectly right, I acted like an idiot. I've been selfish and mean with Na - Sidney but I was worried that she would only be a burden to us."

"That is so lame Scott. If it bothered you that much you should have told me straight away instead of imposing all these tests to her."

She seemed to have calmed down, but that didn't help Cyclops. It was worse now, she was no longer mad but disappointed. "Jean, I'm sorry, honestly."

He came up to her and took her hands. "I love you so much and you seemed so sad aboutSophie that I didn't want to tell you about my problems. They seemed minimal compared to your pain. I should have listened to you when you asked me to stop in the control room. I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?"

He gave her his cutest smile and wished that she would hopefully forget his fault.

Jean pulled back her hands and turned to the door. "I'm not the one you should apologise to Scott. I just came to make you realise what you had done." She walked out without looking back at him.

Cyclops, his hands dropping to his sides, was surprised but regretful. _Why did I not listen to her?_ He asked himself as he walked off to the infirmary.

Beast helped Natura back into her infirmary bed. He had managed to take some blood before she woke up and he told her so.

"Thank goodness you did." She answered with a faint smile. "Otherwise I don't know if I would have let you."

Beast laughed at her words. He pictured himself asking for help so as to hold down Sidney while pricking her with his needle. He told her that she needed to rest now while he would examine the blood sample in his laboratory.

As he walked out though, Gambit strode in and pleaded Beast to let him talk to his patient.

"You have a 10 minute permission and then she really needs to rest." He walked out as Gambit rejoiced.

"Bonjour, belle!" He sat down next to her bed.

"Oh Gambit - Look, I'm sorry about this morning, I shouldn't have snapped at you in the danger room but Cyclops would never have let me in the team if I hadn't confronted Wolverine by myself."

Gambit helped her sit up on her bed. "No prob' chere! I hoped y'liked de present t'ough!"

Her eyes lit up at the mention of the bo staff. "Oh of course, thank you, it kinda saved me! Wolverine is so agile, he totally avoided all my best shots and when I saw those claws -"

She started mimicking Wolverine menacing her with his claws. Gambit started laughing, no one had ever made fun of Logan and his adamantium skeleton before.

_Dis girl's an angel._

"Seriously, I was so glad to find your staff dangling on my belt, I was just wondering when you had put it there though -"

"De thief ne'er reveals his secrets, didn't y'know dat?" He looked at her using all the charm he had. He liked this girl after all and wanted to know more.

Sidney could sense his move and quickly her face started to blush. _Oh no! Now he's bound to know that his charm is working on me! Stop gazing at him, you idiot!_

Her eyes though could not stop dazing into the red-on-black Cajun eyes. They were so comforting yet seemed so dangerous at the same time. Gambit using his empathy could pick up a mess of emotions coming from Sidney and didn't know what to make of them.

Or was she aware of his power and hiding her real emotions behind a patchwork of false ones?

Unfortunately Cyclops came into the infirmary and saved Natura before Gambit had time to ask.

"Oh, Gambit you're here too." He walked up to the bed, hoping not to interrupt an important conversation. Gambit nodded in return.

"It's ok, maybe I should come back later." Cyclops turned around, seeing the annoyed look which had spread on Gambit's face but Sidney quickly called him back.

"No Scott, stay. Gambit was about to leave anyway - " She turned to the Cajun, her eyes showing him to the door.

_I was? Huh, dat's kinda short -_ Gambit quickly got up and left his place to Cyclops regretting to have perhaps made his move to quickly on her.

Natura seeing him go then turned to her new leader. "You need to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I - I came to apologise for being such a jerk this morning and imposing you this stupid battle against both Gambit and Wolverine." He blurted out quickly, he never really liked to admit he was wrong.

"Oh - I wasn't expecting this - um, really it doesn't matter. I mean seriously, I'm the one who proposed the idea to the Professor at first even though it wasn't exactly what I had in mind - but it's ok, I had fun, I'm just glad I wasn't badly injured."

"Really, I am very sorry. A leader shouldn't push a new team member like that on her first day especially after all the emotional events you've recently been through."

_Oh so this is what it's really about! I bet Jean asked him to be nice because of Sophie's coma. _Natura was a bit disappointed that his apology wasn't as sincere as she thought but she accepted it anyway.

"I'm fine Scott, I can handle my personal problems by myself. No need to go soft on me because of them." She felt very tired and had no intention of talking her whole problems through with someone she hardly knew.

She lied back down in her bed and was ready to fall asleep when Cyclops spoke up again.

"By the way, I was just going through the daily reports when I realised that I had to create your personal file for our computer base, Cerebro."

Natura looked confused. "You write daily reports? And you keep personal files on each team member?"

"Yeah, I'll explain them to you someday. Just would you mind popping in the war room tomorrow so that I could get your file done?"

"Sure whatever."

Cyclops satisfied of her answer, turned his heels and sped off out of the infirmary. Before he left though, he called back to Natura. "Hey by the way, you - you fight good!"

Natura hearing his footsteps walking out into the corridor, fell asleep, a happy smile on her face, the first since a very long time.

Night has come and the mansion is asleep. In the war room, Natura was sitting in the dark in front of the computer screen. She was obviously hacking it.

_Where are those damn files he was talking about?_

She found the confidential folder where all private information on each team member was secretly kept. _Come on, hurry up you stupid computer. Stop making so much noise!_

Suddenly she heard the door creak and as she turned around, she saw it was wide open, showing the dark creepy corridors of the basement.

_Shit, now I'm scared. Calm down Sid - I bet it's a team member spying on me - they probably don't trust me enough._

She got up slowly, trying to make the less noise possible and walked across the war room towards the door. It was dark and she could hardly see a thing when suddenly, an invisible aggressor hit her to the ground and her arms were held tight above her head. She tried to scream but she was so terrified no sound will come out of her mouth.

_You're a mutant, for Christ's sake! Bring it on girl, now is the time to use your skills!_

It wasn't her reflexes, which failed her though, it was her own body. She could still feel the intense pain coming from her recent wounds and it physically prevented her from freeing herself. Indeed her attacker's body was simply crushing her against the ground and she was stuck, immobilised.

Out of nowhere, an illuminated object suddenly threatened to slice her throat. As her eyes adapted to the sudden light, she realised that the object was a playing card and it was charged with bio-kinetic energy ready to explode.

"Gambit!" The body weight was instantly lifted and she was pulled up. The lights were switched on.

"Well hello chere!" Sure enough it was the Cajun, his eyes were lurking straight at Natura in her tank top and shorts with his devilish grin. "Wasn't expecting t' see ya here?"

Natura suddenly realised that she had been busted. "Oh - I was just checking out some stuff on the computer - you know - email." She tried to sound the most convincing possible but she could not charm the natural Cajun charmer.

"Y'can't lie t'Gambit chere, what were y'tryin' t'do?" He looked suspiciously at the computer screen, which had just finished downloading the files and opened them.

"Fine you caught me! I just wanted to read those damn files. I wanted to learn more about you guys, I hardly know anyone except for Rogue and Jean!"

Gambit could sense her sincerity as she spoke. "Well den why don't y'ask? I'm Gambit and I come from Cajun country, belle!" He stuck his hand out and reluctantly she took it, remembering how they could charge objects.

"Were you spying on me?"

Gambit laughed out at her sudden question. "De X-Men trust each ot'er reme'ber?"

"Oh." Feeling guilty but more relaxed, Natura then sat down only to realise that Gambit was just wearing a pair of black boxers. He was half naked and was standing a few feet away from her with his charming grin. Gambit realised too and could feel her heart beat faster as she looked at him.

"Y're drooling chere." He was amused to see how his words instantly caused her to blush, bright red.

"I'm so not!" He's got one hell of a body! She turned around back to the computer screen and started to look at the files totally embarrassed. "Er - Cajun country, what's that?"

"N'Awlins, chere! Dat's where I got de French accent." He walked over and closed Iceman's personal file before she could read it. "An' if y'want t'know more, y're gonna have t'ask!"

_Shit, I guess I'll ask Rogue more questions._

She got up and looked at him straight in his red-on-black eyes. "So that's how you got that fake French accent! I was wondering if it wasn't just some kind of joke!"

"Oh yeah - " Remy didn't like it when people mocked his Cajun origins. "And what would y'know 'bout 'le français'?"

Remy could see Natura clench her jaw muscles. "That ain't none of your business!" She didn't shout but her tone had shifted into a menacing one.

"Didn't think so! Y're not up t'be a French girl anyway."

Even through the dim light, Remy could see her dark green eyes suddenly light up. _Dat girl's gonna hit me!_

"Excuse me - ?" She took a step further towards him, clenching her fists but stopped.

Pain had oozed through her entire body again and she stumbled towards the nearby table clutching it before her legs gave way to her weight. She was about to faint from the pain and Gambit realised it. He picked her up in his arms though she yelled at him to put her down and carried her out, back to the infirmary.

_What if someone sees us like this!_ She thought to herself but she had no more strength left to fight off Gambit and let him carry her back to the infirmary bed.


	6. Opening up

The next day, Sidney was up and around, totally cured thanks to the Beast's medical skills. As promised, she decided to go and find Cyclops so as to create her own personal file. He was already at work in the war room, which surprised the girl. 

"Hey Scott, whatcha doing here at 9 O'clock? Isn't it too early to work?"

She sat on the table nearby and looked around the room. She had never noticed how many computers and screens there were nor the number of multicoloured buttons, which flashed on all walls.

"'Course it's not too early to work!"

"Ok, well I'm not sticking around here for long. I'm real hungry so let's just get my file done quick."

Cyclops turned around to her. "You know it's gonna be quite a long task and I think we should get Storm here, being co-leader."

"Well can't you just show her the form once it's done?"

Sidney did not know what type of questions she'll have to answer but suddenly she realised it was best to do it fast and without too many ears around. He nodded and turned back to his screen, opening up a new file.

"Basically, you just answer my questions as best as you can. Ok first question: Your full name?"

Natura suddenly turned around and started to walk out of the war room. "Ok, maybe we do this later, huh!"

Cyclops understood at once her sudden reaction. "Oh so now you won't even tell us your full name? How do you expect me to trust you Sidney? If that is your real name - "

This was inevitable! She didn't want to tell them who she was, where she came from but she couldn't understand why. Maybe opening up to the X-Men meant that she would definitely be part of the team, for real and she wasn't ready to accept it.

Opening up also meant looking back at all those years, painful years which she couldn't share.

_He's right though. I have to start trusting some people here. Otherwise I'll be alone all along._ She turned around and felt her body quiver. The part of her life she was trying to forget and avoid for sometime was now a reality again that she had to face.

She stared at him thoughtfully, straight into Scott's bewildered eyes. I'm done for!

"No, my real name isn't Sidney, well it's my nickname. My real name isIsabelle but when I'm abroad I use Sidney or Sid, whatever. And just in case you hadn't already guessed, I'm French."

After a long silent pause, Cyclops decided it was best not to comment her last words. Sidney held her breath. _What if he understood who I am, what if he's realising that -_

But Cyclops only smiled at her. "Well at least that's a start. Don't you want to give me your full name?"

"I prefer not to. It's not that I don't wanna tell you or anything. It's just well - for your safety and for the others - "

His smile disappeared leading on to a bewildered frown again. "My safety? You're kidding right? Don't tell me I risk getting killed to know that you're called Smith or Jones?" His smile reappeared as he laughed as his own joke. _This is plain ridiculous._

His smile vanished again as she answered him quickly. "Well something like that. I mean I don't know what would happen if he knew I was here at this moment with the X-Men, but - "

Her rapid speech was confusing Cyclops but his ears picked up a particular word. "Wait who are you talking about. Who's he?"

_Did I say he?Damn why don't I ever shut up when I should! Now what do I say?_ She shuddered at the thought of meeting up with "him" again but put a reassuring hand on Cyclops shoulder. "Listen Scott, I bet I'm not the only one with the dark past 'round here especially with that Gambit guy around."

She laughed at her own accusations but well maybe it would stop Gambit from being to curious about her again. "But you really musn't come and stick your nose into my past. I don't want to deal with it and that's how I intend to keep it. I'll answer the other questions some other time sweetie 'cause by the looks of you, I think we should do this one question at a time."

She gave him a faint smile and disappeared out of the war room.

Natura spent the day with Rogue. They had gone out for a walk in the park next to the lake and sat down to talk about the old days.

Remembering the old days back in her homeland made Sidney uneasy. She had pushed those times so far back in her head that now reviving her memories of Rogue, as her foreign friend who had stayed at her house for several weeks, was painful.

Rogue's presence around the mansion though relieved her. Not only did she have a friend to confide to but also someone who knew about her past at least some of it.

Their walk in the park still was refreshing and where Sidney could at last confide in Rogue all her worries and fears about the X-Men. How Wolverine had been ignoring her since the day she arrived, how Gambit with indiscreet questioning was merely stressing or how she felt bad about not being able to tell Cyclops, the team leader after all about her life back in France.

As they walked back to the mansion, Rogue finally spoke up to reassure her friend.

"You know Sid, Ah wouldn't worry so much 'bout that file. Ah mean, Cyke isn't gonna kick you out 'cause you didn't tell him 'bout Paris. B'sides no one knows meh real name! But Ah'd watch out f'Gambit. That man is a real player wit' feelings. His empathy powers jus'always get the upper hand, wh'ever ya do t'dodge his questions."

Sidney smiled and looked at Rogue with a curious thought. "You seem to know him well though he keeps as much secrets as I do. Have you guys been by any chance - you know - been more than just friends?"

Rogue kept on walking, trying to hide her blush. "Ah'll tell you some other time sugah. But whatever happened b'ween us is definitely over. Ah'm not letting mahself get involved with him anymore!"

Her voice was firm but Sidney could also sense a lot of pain through her words. She caught Rogue's arm, causing her to stop her quick pace.

"Rogue, you called it off because of your powers didn't you? Not because of your feelings, right?"

Rogue turned to face her friend and looked at her straight in the eyes. Her glare had become defiant. "Ah don't wan' none o'your pity Sid. O'course it's about mah powers, it always is! Ah can't touch another human being without hurting him. What's the point in getting into a relationship knowing that?"

Sidney didn't like her sudden outburst but she had anticipated her friend's reaction. Rogue never liked to confess even to her about her feelings and the psyches in her head. _Even our friendship won't make her open up to me. I just hope her feelings for Gambit don't make her suffer._

"It's ok Rogue, I didn't want to be nosy but I just wish I could help you like you have for me."

Sidney looked up sadly at her friend. Her white bangs had fallen in her face which showed her facial features in a cuter way.

_She's so pretty, she's always been a model of beauty for me. It's just so unfair that she can't touch! She's completely right - I do pity her._

Rogue saw her sparkling eyes suddenly fill themselves with tears. She put her gloved hand on Sidney's shoulder and they continued their walk, arm in arm. "I'm so glad you're here Sid. Things are gonna be just fine now."

As they reached the mansion's front door, they found Ororo waiting for them, sitting on the grand stairway, her arms neatly tucked in her lap. Natura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand quickly, avoiding her leader's suspicious stare.

"We were awaiting you." She spoke out. "Cyclops has called a general meeting in the war room, Magneto is up to trouble again."

As they arrived, the others had already reported to the war room and Cyclops was standing in front of them next to a screen. Rogue and Natura sat down in their seats while Wolverine, still chewing on his fried chicken, commented on their lateness.

"Fine since we're all here, I might as well start straight away. Magneto is up to mischief again and this morning he has been terrorising Washington DC with the Brotherhood."

"Didn't the Professor and Beast leave for DC this morning, something about the Congress?" Bobby remembered them leaving with one of the jets.

Cyclops turned to Iceman, grateful that someone at least was listening to him. "Exactly, the Professor and Hank left to attend Congress in order to pass an act which they have been working on with deputies for some time. Today's vote is very important, it will eventually give more human rights to mutants but Magneto apparently doesn't want it that way."

Natura frowned at the name. _Magneto - Isn't that the terrorist mutant I saw on TV?_ She looked at Rogue questioningly but the Southern girl was only looking at Cyclops.

"Why d'ya tell us now, if he was being a bad boy this mornin'? And how come we didn't here 'bout this on the news?"

"Other super heroes have been fighting him all day but now it's our turn to battle. Also the government wants to keep away humans from the site and so police forces are also there to keep journalists away. It's too dangerous for humans and any casualties will only delay or even cancel the vote. You have 10 minutes to get ready before we're off. Any questions?"

Wolverine having finished his chicken, threw it in the nearby bin and turned around to face Natura. "Yeah, is she coming?"

Natura looked back at him angrily but then looked up at her leader, fearing his answer.

"Yeah of course, we're a team. Anyone else?"

She relaxed and saw Rogue smiling at her and then glaring at Logan. Cyclops response caused Wolverine to curse under his breath. Natura though spoke up this time.

"Yeah, could someone explain who Magneto and the Brotherhood are?"

"Ah'll keep ya informed on the way sugah."

"Thanks Rogue." It was good to always have her around.

"Aw, real touchin'!"

Storm as co-leader intervened this time. "Logan, watch it. Everyone, you're dismissed."

Natura's eyes though were flashing out with anger. She didn't understand what was wrong with Wolverine but she wasn't going to take it. She decided to face Wolverine afterwards and concentrate on the mission first but a strong, hairy hand caught her shoulder before she could leave.

"So ya ready for the show? Can't wait to see the martial artist in action - "

Before Logan could finish his sentence though, Rogue interrupted him. "Piss off Wolvie, it's her first day!"

"I'm only kidding, darlin'!" He said and walked out the war room laughing to himself. Natura caught up with him though and blocked his way to the jet, facing him.

"Ya better get out of the way bub, before someone gets hurt." He extended his claws, growling like a beast.

"What the hell is your problem Wolverine? Just spit it out!" She didn't care if the others were watching, she had to know.

Wolverine grunted back at her. "I don't trust ya. You got away too easy back at the hospital and no one gets away that easy with me!"

_Great, so this is just about his own pride, how pathetic!_ She rolled her eyes and turned around without answering. Rogue followed her as she sped down the corridors towards the blackbird.

"Logan!" Cyclops spoke up, as Wolverine retracted his claws. "It's ok, there's no need to be on your guards anymore, she answered some of my questions today and I sort of know where she's from - "

"I dunno Cyke, her face seems familiar to me, like I've already seen her before and that usually isn't a good sign!"

Cyclops watched Wolverine walk away with a puzzled face.

_And what if we were all mistaken?_ The team-leader pushed back his thoughts though, after all, he trusted Jean's judgement about Sidney.

Gambit standing casually his back against the wall, had followed the scene in silence and smiled to himself slyly, decided to found out even more about Natura's true identity.

* * *

**Ok there you go, another chapter not much longer than the others though hopefully they will be. Next chapter, they'll definitely be more action and more will be revealed in the following ones. Hopefully I wont take so long to update now that my exams are over with. Read and review please. it's always very helpful for the authors ! (**

**SadYear: Coucou.. je v finalement pouvoir repondre a qq remarques ke tu as fait. Bah.. a propos de Scott c peut etre vrai ce ke tu dis mais je voulais le montrer comme chef des X-Men, ki se prend o seriuex etc mais apres avec Jean, un homme bcp plus doux et amoureux ki ferait n'importe koi pour son bonheur. A travers Le DA original des X-Men c comme ca ke l'ai apercu. Bref, autrement ta raison, mon personnage Natura a le meme prenom ke moi mais l'age et son histoire n'a rien avoir, sauf ke g vraiment une cousine ki s'appelle Heline mais rasure toi elle n'est pas ds le coma. ( Or ce personnage ds mon fanfic joue un tres grand role plus tard mais ca c pour bcp plus tard. C dommage ke le 15 tu n'est plus acces a Internet, j'espere continuer avoir de t nouvelles tt de meme si ta acces aux ordis de t copains par exemple. En tout cas je viendrai surement a Nantes pdt les vacances donc je te tiendrai o courant. Voila, bonne lecture !**

**The next chapters are already written so they should be running shortly. Muchos kudos !**


	7. Earthquake

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the X-Men except Sidney (Natura) and Sophie, her cousin.**

**Ok just a reminder: telepathic speech or thought is in italics. Natura's past will be revealed though not until the next two chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Washington DC some time later. Police squads have secured the perimeter where Magneto and the Brotherhood were threatening the Congress building. The Blackbird has landed and immediately, Rogue and Storm flew out. Cyclops behind with the rest of the team walked out and shouted his orders.

"All right everyone, spread out! Magneto and the rest must not approach the building until the act is voted. Natura, stay with Rogue and you'll be ok."

The X-Men had spread out ready for action. Natura followed Rogue and Storm who flew off to fight Pyro as he was approaching the building, raging fire surrounding him. Rogue dived down and hit Pyro with a punch making him fly back from the building. She was quickly over taken though by the Blob who grabbed her from behind. Storm had left to help Cyclops battle with Magneto and so Natura was left by herself, watching from a distance Rogue battle herself free of the Blob's grip.

_Great, just stick with Rogue huh? Ok - so what do I do now, do I help her?_

Natura felt like asking Rogue if she needed some help but apparently the Southern girl could handle herself very well being literally invulnerable. Something else caught Natura's eye though, it was Pyro. He was back on his feet and heading for her.

"Hey Sheila, you're new, aren't ya?"

Not expecting an Aussie accent around her, Natura burst into laughter hearing St. John Allerdyce's voice. It was more nervous than she truly knew but it was too late, he had already been offended.

"You're not making fun o' me, I hope?"

He sent her galloping rolls of horse-like fires, which Natura avoided surprisingly enough by leaping to one side. Pyro had missed her by an inch or so.

Funny, we've got the same kind of power! Seeing pyrokinetic was his one and only power, she turned to face Pyro.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm new. They called me Natura."

Pyro hearing her codename laughed right back at her.

"Natura, eh? Why'd they call you that for?"

Natura stretched out her arms quickly, revealing her palms, smiling smugly.

"'Cause I can do this!"

Instantly she sent the Aussie boy twirls of water, which put out his fire blasts and soaked his clothes, skin and drenched his fiery red hair. Pyro seeing himself soaked wet and defenceless until he dried off, turned back to Natura.

"Hey that's no fair."

A strong wind then can from above them, blowing green curls in Sidney's face. Pyro was lifted up and tossed away, far from the Congress building and Natura looked up at Storm, mistress of the weather.

"I never liked him anyway." The goddess said amused as she landed by Natura's side.

"Thanks Storm. Didn't think I'd meet a mutant with the same powers as me. He seemed -"

But before the French girl could answer her leader, out of nowhere came Sabretooth, charging straight at her. He picked her up and knocked her to the ground with a thump in a nearby cluster of trees.

Wolverine not far behind them, jumped on Sabretooth, claws extended ready to strike, whereas Storm had flown off to Rogue's side to help. They battled fiercely as Natura slowly got up on her knees and hands.

Her head was banging, ready to burst with pain. Her back had gone numb after having been thrusted against a tree trunk. She had felt her bones crack against the hard core of the tree. Her curly hair fell in her face as she rested her head on the ground, breathing heavily.

_I can't - get up - fuck, it's too painful -_

She tried once again to stand up on her feet but failed.

She looked up through streaks of green and chestnut hair and saw Wolverine having a tough time with Sabretooth. The hairy monster had also thrown her team mate against a tree trunk several times and punched him hard in the face.

Coming back at him fiercely with his claws, Sabretooth had managed to brush him aside and Wolverine's head hit once again the tree. This time Natura did not see him get up; Wolverine was knocked out. Blood trickled along his forehead and his claws automatically sunk back into his hands.

_Get up and help him! - I can't, it hurts too much! - But you have to help him, hurry!_

With an inhuman effort, Natura stood up clinging to the tree for support as her knees wobbled. Wolverine was unconscious right in front of her and Sabretooth tried to crush him with his giant foot.

_My God, he's going to kill him!_

Before Sabretooth reached him, Natura stood up straight, her blood-streaked left hand stretched out towards him as the other arm still clung to the tree. What happened next seemed to pass in slow motion.

The soil trembled underneath the two hairy, beastly mutants and with a terrible, painful cry, Natura opened a rift in the earth.

The tremble caused Sabretooth to lose his balance and fall in the newly opened crack. His cry faded out slowly as he fell deeper and deeper.

Natura fell back against the tree, no longer feeling her body and panting out of breath by the huge effort her fourth power had taken. Her arms were numb, her head was still throbbing with pain and before she felt herself faint she cried out to Wolverine who slowly recovered from his unconsciousness. The cut on his forehead was slowly closing up. He then looked at the rift where Sabretooth had fallen and then at Natura who looked incredibly pale.

Suddenly guilt over took her as she saw Logan's bewildered face and she approached the rift to look down, where Sabretooth had disappeared. She yelled out.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok? - I hope you're not hurt too much, I didn't - "

"Kid forget it!" Wolverine was now fully recovered thanks to his healing power and looked into the rift growling. "We don't give if he's hurt or not! I sure hope that scumbag is though!"

"Yeah but the crack is pretty deep!" Natura continued as Wolverine walked over to her and helped her up on her feet. He rolled his eyes at her words but took her arm and pulled it over his shoulders.

Gently they walked back to the Blackbird where Cyclops stood battling Magneto himself.

"It's the first time I'm in your arms and that you're not trying to strangle me!" Natura laughed but quickly stopped as pain throbbed through her ribs. "Ooooh - "

"Yeah well ya better not get too comfy 'bout it!" Wolverine words were harsh but his grip remained gentle. "And stop speaking, ya need medical attention."

Natura followed his orders because her headache came back with a stinging pain which thrashed along her back. Cyclops suddenly appeared behind them.

"They passed the act, it's over. Stay in the blackbird, I'll get the others."

But as he went, Magneto also appeared above him, flying. He had also heard the news and with a stern and imposing voice, he called out to his team.

"My fellow mutant fighters, retreat back to base immediately." He then looked down to Cyclops and Wolverine holding Natura. "We have only lost the battle this time X-Men!"

He stared to Cyclops who faced him, looking back angrily.

"This isn't over Magneto!"

Wolverine had also turned around to look up at Magneto, still supporting Natura. It was the first time she was seeing the mutant terrorist, which she had heard about so many times on the news.

Forgetting her pain and smiling happily she rejoiced to see the feared mutant retreat so quickly. Magneto, on the other hand, looked down at her confused. This girl was surely a new X-Men but somehow her face was familiar.

He had spotted her right from the start of the battle and she seemed to have incredible powers. She interested the master of magnetism and he wasn't about to forget her. She stared back at him, without fear for several minutes as Magneto continued to observe her.

_She is young._ Magneto thought to himself. _But her powers could be of great use. Mystique may know more about her._

He then flew off with the rest of the Brotherhood. Journalists waiting around the police perimeter line looked up rapidly photographing the terrorist and taking notes.

Natura turned around concerned. _Why did Magneto look so intensely at her? Had he recognised? But how could he possibly know her?_

The other team members arrived slowly, tired from the battle. Cyclops stared at her wide- eyed and so did Iceman.

Wolverine looked at her shaking his head while the others just blankly stared at her. They had all seen Magneto stop to look at their new team mate although they had all believed Magneto to be too condescending and stuck up to do that.

Finally, they all entered the Blackbird and Jean and Iceman took care of Natura's wounds as Beast was still with Professor X in the Congress.

The jet took off with Storm and Cyclops in command but the latter turned around and spoke up at last. An eerie silence had fallen among the team odd enough since Magneto had left.

"Sidney, I don't think it's a good thing what happened back there. It's not a great idea to have Magneto against you, personally."

Wolverine grunted at Cyclops approvingly. Iceman though spoke up to defend his team mate.

"Maybe he was hit by her charm and tried to seduce her with his magnetic look. "

Rogue and him broke up in a laugh as Bobby imitated Magneto, followed by Jean and Storm. The whole team finally broke up in fits of laughter, taking out all the stress accumulated during the battle.

"I don't recall seeing Magneto so confused in a long time." Storm added to Cyclops as the jet soared across the clear blue sky, back to the mansion.

The mansion in the evening. Having the night off Beast headed into town after having attended to all the X-Men in the infirmary. In the rec room though, the others stayed behind, enjoying a break from nocturnal danger room sessions.

Natura was the last to exit the infirmary and headed to the rec room to join the others. She spotted Jean in the corridor walking with crutches as her ankle was twisted during the fight. Sidney herself was all right now except for a few cuts and bruises along her back and arms. She caught up with Jean and helped her in the rec room.

"Beast is such an extraordinary doctor. I've never known someone so devoted. But I guess things aren't always as easy as today!" Sidney looked down at Jean's foot and then lifted her newly cleaned black shirt revealing the lower half of her back, and showing several bruises and cuts.

Jean laughed as she saw Sidney grin, proud of her first battle scars. "No I guess not! But you were pretty good today! I'm glad you joined us, I just really would like to have seen your fourth power. Sophie would have been so proud of you Sidney."

Sidney nodded at her words and walked in the rec room. She didn't feel like talking about Sophie, well especially not with Jean. Having telepathic powers, Jean might have felt Sidney's interior and destructive pain, which always came back when her cousin was talked of.

They had entered the room where stood most team members either eating or watching the evening news reporting the Congress successful vote. Sidney looked over at Logan who seemed very eager to read yesterday's newspaper and didn't look up at her.

"Don't let him get to you. Logan is the pretty unsociable type of guy and now that he's indebted to you, it won't get better!"

Jean patted Sidney on the shoulder gently and sat down on the couch next to Bobby who was mocking the TV journalist. Sidney was still decided to talk with Logan. She walked over to his side, anxious of his reaction.

"Hey Logan, what are you reading?"

"None o'ya business!" Sidney hadn't expected him to be indifferent with her.

"I saved your life today!" She blurted out suddenly.

"No ya didn't!" He pulled the newspaper up closer to his face, hiding himself from Sidney's stare.

_So even after today's events, he's still gonna be like that. Suspicious and nasty! Just great!_

She turned her heels, ready to join the others in their fun but as she did, Logan put his newspaper down and whispered with a discreet but firm voice.

"Hey kid - nice earthquake!"

Sidney turned to face him amused and gave him a smile. "Thanks."

Logan only grunted back, returning to his paper.

_I guess that's his way of saying thank you for helping me out!_

She nodded her head, laughing to herself and looked around the rec room, searching for Rogue.

However, Rogue was not there and no one seemed to take notice of Sidney's presence for a while until she saw Gambit. He was staring right back at her in an eerie way sitting down at the only table in the room. She had never seen him look so dead serious before even though he was just shuffling a pack of cards in his hands.

_He must be frustrated that he can't read me like a book with his empathy. Serves him right!_

Suddenly, a devilish smile broke upon Gambit's face and he summoned her.

"Hey chere! Y'wanna play a card game? How 'bout some poker?"

Sidney turned around still looking for the absent Rogue and then turned back to Gambit smiling also. "Sure."

* * *

**Ok ok, I guess this chapter wasn't action packed but still now you know all four powers of Natura, revolving around the four natural elements, you know (earth, wind, fire and water). happy sigh, it's finally starting, I mean the real story, these chapters were only introduction really, so now things get serious -**

**Next chapter: Poker game revealing more about Sidney and you'll see.**

**Sad year: merci pour Wolverine parceke je pense ke c le plus dure a rendre sur papier. Enfin, fo avoir une image tres claire de lui. G bcp de mal avec Gambit malgré tt les fanfics ecrit sur lui donc n'hesite pas a me dire si ya des choses k'il ne ferait pas ou dirait pas a ton avis. Pour le passé de Natura, je te promets ke tt sera revelé ds le deux prochains chapitre (normalement) or seul un X-Men le connaitra - je te laisse deviner - Pour Rogue tt cela sera aussi expliker mais peut etre plus tard, on verra. C vrai k'l n'a pas un grand role ds cette histoire mais c fait expres, je voulais un nouvo personnage ou l'on peut imaginer pleins de nouvelles choses et situations ke les fans de R&R ne peuvent pas ecrire -Bref, a bientot et j'espere ke tu vas apprecier ce chapitre et les suivants.**


	8. Poker

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, etc.**

* * *

Jean looked up from the couch as she heard the word "poker". _Oh no! Nobody warned her!_

She nudged Bobby, pointing at Sidney sitting down at the table and Gambit shuffling with even more enthusiasm his cards.

"Er Sidney - I don't think it's a good idea for you to play!" Jean spoke out, getting on her feet and moving towards them.

"Why not?" Sidney asked amused. All she wanted was to have some fun and Gambit seemed the perfect partner.

"Cause number one rule here - " Suddenly spoke out loud Wolverine from behind his newspaper. " -Is NEVER play a card game wit' the Cajun. Ya'll always lose, 'specially you!"

Logan flipped down the paper revealing his face and a broad smile.

Sidney was even more eager to play against Gambit now that everyone had warned her not to.

"Oh come on! He can't be that good!" Sidney then turned back to face Gambit. "I'll even play you for money!"

Gambit stopped shuffling the cards, his red-on-black eyes gazing right back at Sidney's. She felt uncomfortable for a few seconds, seeing how serious his face had become.

Jean's words suddenly seemed to have sense, maybe she shouldn't have accepted Gambit's innocent poker game. After all, didn't Rogue warn her not to give in to him? Seeing Gambit's eyes still locked on hers, he finally bent over to her and approaching her ear, he whispered in a mysterious way.

"What'er y'want, chere, what'er y'want! But dere's one condition!"

"I'm fine with that." Sidney answered quickly, not daring to look up at him. This was the closest he had ever been to her when they weren't actually fighting.

_Oh God, his smell!_ Sidney inhaled secretly the Cajun's scent closing her eyes. _Spices and - I don't know what but it reminds me of home._

Gambit who was still leaning forward to her suddenly pulled back at Sidney's words and his composure became more - threatening?

_How can she trust him so blindly!_ Jean thought to herself as she remembered how long it took her to trust the Cajun thief.

"Don't y'wanna know b'fore?" Gambit was surprised by Sidney's indubitable trust but he knew how to turn it to his advantage.

"Ok, go on."

Gambit's eyes once again looked deep into her own in a very serious manner. "If I win, ya'll have t'answer all my questions 'bout you."

"I knew there was something fishy under that innocent card game!" Bobby followed by Jean, was curious to know how the card game would end and had approached the table while Logan stayed in his armchair reading the paper.

Rogue entered the rec room, wondering what the gathering was all about, but Bobby told her to be silent. Jean though was not happy by Gambit's deal.

"Don't listen Sidney. You don't have to play with him you know."

Sidney had not lifted her eyes from Gambit's. _Why do I trust him so much. Somehow I feel attracted to him, like I already knew him._

She remembered the first time she had met Gambit in the danger room and had seen those mutant eyes. Though his face was a serious as she had ever seen him, she knew somehow that to him it was all a big game, a gambit. And she had the intention to follow his lead.

"I'll take the risk Gambit. But then if you lose - "

"Den I'll be all yours f'de night?" Gambit spoke softly in a very controlled way though his eyes were flashing with excitement.

"Woah!" Bobby shouted out again. "Talk about direct attack!"

"Shut'p Bobby!" Rogue called out, annoyed by his constant comments.

Sidney wasn't listening to the others around her. She had blushed bright red but didn't need to think twice about the deal.

_It's now or never to get to know him_. She thought anxiously, realising what she would have to do if ever she lost. Still she was still intrigued by him, why did she feel like she already knew him? Why did she feel so secure around him only after a week?

"Exactly! You'll have to take me out some place nice tomorrow night, what do you say?" She held out her hand and Gambit took it to his lips and softly sealed the deal with a kiss, smiling knowingly at Sidney, as if she had just fallen into his trap.

"I say, dat's a deal!"

The others around them though had gone dead silent until Bobby again suddenly shouted. "Well let the games begin!"

All the X-Men huddled around the table where Natura and Gambit would play. Chairs were brought in extra and while they got comfy, Gambit explained the game.

"Ok, so 'ere are de rules. We each have ten grand each. De first t'lose all de money, not only loses ten grand but also de bet! Y'still on?"

"You bet I am!" Sidney looking back at Gambit who was already dealing the cards. She was now more than excited about the game, her personal life being at stake. He looked at his own cards without showing them to the others.

Sidney didn't pick her cards up though. They were left face down on the table. Sidney spoke up before ever picking them up. She had a cunning plan and it just had to work.

"Nope, I'm not betting."

"What?" Bobby was confused at her words.

"I'm not betting this round, my cards aren't high enough. Shuffle again Gambit or this is it." Sidney's tone had become very firm for the first time since she was with the X-Men.

Bobby was astonished just like the others. _She didn't even look at her cards! How can she know what she's got!_

Gambit slowly picked up all the cards and started to shuffle again. _Why isn't she playin'?_

Sidney was eagerly looking at the cards while they were being mixed as if she was marking each one of them. Gambit dealt the cards again and picked his up. Sidney just stared at hers once more face down.

"Nope, sorry but I'm out!"

All were surprised again. Bobby was clearly frustrated and disappointed by Sidney's attitude. "What? But you didn't even look at them!"

"How do you want me to win with two kings while he's got a full house?"

Jean gasped at Sidney in surprise while Bobby was dumbstruck. "Are you kidding me?"

Gambit on the other hand kept a passive face. _Merde! She's seen th'ough my game!_ He put his cards down.

"So y'never gonna play or what?"

"Your right we'll never get anywhere like this! In the next round, I'll bet the ten grand on my game but after shuffling the cards, let me deal them out!"

Gambit stared at her bewildered. "No problem, but it won't change anything!"

Rogue sitting next to him was smiling to herself. _That's it gal, you show 'im!_

Gambit shuffled the card showing the others what an expert he was when handling cards. _She'll never see th'ough my technique! I've got her now!_ He handed the cards to Sidney who dealt them out quickly.

She put all her chips, representing 10.000 in the centre of the table. She was betting the whole lot this time. Gambit smiled back and did the same.

"I see y'10 grand and I raise by one. I'm callin' y'den, whatcha got!"

Sidney took a deep breath and thought of a French saying; "Tout se joue ici, maintenant". She flipped her cards over revealing three aces and two queens.

"Ooh, I think someone's about to get rich!" She smiled at the others who laughed with her. She more stressed than she would have thought. What disturbed her was not to reveal her past so much as knowing Gambit would ask the questions.

_If I lose, not only will he ask me about Paris but also more personal stuff, much more personal stuff._ She shuddered as she remembered seeing Jean turn into a beetroot after getting tied into a silly questioning game with Gambit.

He had somehow managed to get out much more about her sexual relationship with Cyclops than she was ever willing to say.

"I wouldn't be too sure 'bout dat chere! I have 'une royale quinte flush' right on dis table." One by one, Gambit turned his cards over revealing a ten of hearts, then a jack of hearts, a queen of hearts, a king of hearts -

"And finally de Ace of hearts!" He turned the card over and leaning over to see better, all X-Men saw a two of hearts.

"What? What de fucking two doing here?" Gambit got up quickly looking at the two of hearts on the table and then at Sidney. She got up on her feet as well, slowly and stared right back in his red-on-black eyes. She'd won.

"I saw you place your cards in the packet while shuffling them so I took the liberty of replacing that ace by a two while dealing out the cards. Next time sweetie, you should be more discreet when you cheat!"

A deep silence swept over the rec room before Rogue burst out laughing with Bobby and the others joined in, laughing at the Cajun. Sidney grinning like hell, grabbed her money on the table.

_My God, I'm saved, I actually caught the thief! My trick was rather easy though, I can't believe he hadn't noticed it if he really is that dangerous to play with._

Gambit was stunned, he fell back in his chair not believing his eyes. "I can't believe it! She beat me, she fuckin' got me!"

Sidney stepped around to Gambit and patted him on the shoulder as she bent down to whisper in his ear this time.

"Hey cheer up! We get to spend the night together tomorrow in town, remember? I'll be waiting around 8 O'clock. Just now I feel like celebrating my victory!"

Without thought, she kissed him on the cheek and left with the others, who were still crying for joy, to the kitchen where they celebrated with bottles of beer. As she walked, she realised what she had done and laughed at the image of Gambit's surprised look.

Gambit left alone in the rec room was still sitting in the chair, smiling smugly after he was kissed.

He got up and his eyes flashed devilishly in the darkness. He picked up the two of hearts and threw it away as he pulled out from his other sleeve the Ace of hearts. He smiled at it remembering how he had himself switched the two with the Ace before Sidney and so then Sidney had switched them back to their respective places.

She had unconsciously assured Gambit a definite win.

Cheating once again, Gambit had then hidden the Ace up his sleeve and taken from his other sleeve a two of hearts. _Well, I guess de dinner wit' de angel looked more fun den questioning her past!_

In the kitchen, everyone congratulated Sidney for her performance, even Logan who after much hesitation joined in with his own Canadian beer. Storm had also arrived, hearing the shouts and cries for joy.

"Way to go gal! Did ya see the look on his face!" Rogue was only too happy someone had finally beaten the Cajun at his own game.

"That's definitely a night to remember." Jean added holding up her beer bottle.

Gambit walked in behind, looking half angry and half amused. He served himself to a beer and quietly sat on a kitchen stool.

"You're a fucking good player, where'd y'learn?" He asked Sidney who finally noticed his presence.

She was astonished to see him so soon especially with such a calm and placid composure. His eyes still flashed out as he looked up at her but his face remained extraordinarily like - like Gambit.

_No wonder, he's a womaniser as Jean once said. This guy is simply to die for!_ Sidney rejoiced at the thought of having dinner with Gambit but his amazing insurance even after his loss was disturbing.

The same devilish smile suddenly appeared as he noticed Sidney's bewilderment.

"It's not de end o'de world, chere! Y'beat me once but I'll beat y'next time. Promis! So where'd y'learn?"

Sidney looked at him intently. She was debating about how much she should reveal to Gambit and the others. They all looked intrigued, except Rogue. "She learnt wit' her family Rem'. It's no big deal so give it a rest, will ya!"

"It's ok, Rogue!" Sidney interrupted. "I admit I should have told you before - my aunt use to work in a casino. She had to look out for cheaters and stuff so she taught me a few tricks including bluffing. My grandpa taught me the rest, well poker basically."

_Oh, so she was bluffing the whole way!_ Bobby realised finally.

An awkward silence though had fallen upon the group since Rogue's snappy comment. She hated Gambit's indiscretion, especially with Sidney.

_He's always trying tah butt in others people's bus'ness, that swamp rat!_ She decided though that it was best to break up the silence though.

"Well Ah'm off tah bed! Goodnight!" She gave a quick smile at Sidney and walked out of the kitchen. Jean followed shortly behind.

"Me too! Besides Scott is probably waiting for me in the boathouse. Goodnight!"

As soon as she left, Bobby turned to face the others, a daft smile on his face. "Someone's about to get lucky!"

Storm and Logan rolled their eyes at him but Sidney burst up in fits. Realising she was the only one, she quickly restrained her laughter.

"Sorry - I just thought it was -funny." She looked down at her feet, feeling her cheeks glow bright red again.

Logan got up from his chair and grabbed his leather jacket. "Trust me, when ya've heard the kid's same old jokes over and over again, it won't be." With that he left the kitchen barely muttering a "'Night" behind him.

Bobby's face dropped at Logan's words but Sidney turned around to him and cheered him up. "Hey, I really think you're funny. You made me laugh at couple of times before, you know!"

"Glad to know! Bobby Drake, the class clown at your service!" He stood up straight, playing an act.

Sidney giggled at the comedian. "I realise we've never been properly introduced! Hi, I'm Natura but you can call me Sidney or Sid. I can control the four natural elements. And you?"

Bobby shook her hand and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Bobby Drake, the X-Men call me Iceman, I guess it's a giveaway! I've been here since I was a teen, I was part of the original five members."

Sidney's eyes lit up at his words. "The original five! Wow, you must have tons of experience. Care to tell me?"

From the other side of the kitchen, Gambit was eyeing the couple suspiciously. _Is he hittin' on her? Dat bastard got it all figured out!_

Storm, the thief's best friend, on the other hand was happily talking to him. " - therefore the Professor was happy to know - "

She suddenly realised who Gambit was truly looking at. "Remy! Remy! Would you stop glaring at her?"

Gambit snapped back to his discussion with Storm. "Sorry Stormy! But she's new an' I wanna take a good look!" He gave her his trademark grin and his eyes flashed in relish.

"Remy!" Storm continued intrigued. "You charmer! Are you saying that our new member has become your new prey?"

"I'm not de one who said it!" With that he hopped off his stool not taking notice of Storm's last comment "I don't believe you!" and walked up to Bobby who was happily chatting away with Sidney.

"Trying t'get yourself de lady, mon ami?" Gambit interrupted, putting a possessive arm around Sidney's waist.

Bobby immediate response was a cold glare. His stare locked on Gambit's eyes and a staring contest began.

After rolling her eyes at their stupidity, Sidney looked up to Bobby as she tried to figure out what to say but something in his eyes caught her attention. In a fraction of second, a sudden emotion ran across Bobby's eyes before they lowered to the ground.

_What suddenly made him look down?_ Sidney wondered as she saw Bobby turn around, and mutter "Goodnight!" to them. _Is it anger because Gambit interrupted him? It's not such a big deal, really - or was it deeper than that - sadness maybe?_

She looked back to Gambit who watched Bobby leave the kitchen with complete contempt.

No, it wasn't anger or sadness, it was fear and Sidney knew it. A feeling of disgust immediately mounted within her body, causing her to slip out from Gambit's grip and face him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked angrily.

He shrugged casually to her then he caught her once more around the waist and leaned over so as to whisper in her ear. "So where'd y'like t'go out for our date, chere?"

Though his actions had intensified her anger, the sound of his soft and mysterious voice soothed her. "Oh, so now it's a date? Never had that in mind! Anyway, you pick, I'm not familiar with this town."

Gambit's grip became tighter as his lips once more, skimmed the outline of her left ear. "I like dat idea, Gambit will show you around, chere."

Her heartbeats had increased as their bodies collided because of the closeness. She felt warm and secure in his arms but to her, he was still a stranger and so she pushed him back gently causing him to release his grip.

"Why do you always say chere? You know the correct word is chérie, right?"

"Oh, so now you're a French girl - chérie?" Gambit answered without missing a beat.

His voice had become colder and somehow almost harsh. His question caught Sidney off guard, only steaming up her anger again.

"Don't jump to conclusions!"

"So why don't y'tell me de truth?" Gambit was more than serious now, almost menacing. His arms had dropped to his side and looked deep into Sidney's eyes.

If she was angry, she sure wasn't showing it. His empathy was still useless against her, Gambit was picking up so many confused emotions they were impossible to decipher.

"I'm not the one to sit around and be played! So drop it!"

Storm at this point walked up to Sidney and looked straight into her eyes, looking for answers. "Gambit's question has a point! Excuse me for eavesdropping but none of us know you're real full name. We know nothing of your past whereas I know everything about my other fellow X-Men."

"That's not true!" Sidney retorted. "I answered some of Cyclops stupid questions about me. You just should have been there to listen."

"Don't worry I will be. Scott asked me to remind you that he wants you back in the war room tomorrow morning to continue on your file." The goddess was not about to back down. She was determined to find out everything.

"Oh great, so now you're finally interested in me?" Sidney's green eyes were clouded with anger.

Gambit at that point, sensing the tension mounting too quickly, decided to cut it down. He took Sidney's hands and caressed them gently, as if trying to soothe her again. "Don't be like dat, chere! We just wanna help."

"Well believe or not, you aren't. I'm just Sidney who came to America to see my cousin Sophie, who got shot two weeks ago, ok? Goodnight!"

With that, she pushed Gambit and Storm out of her way and stormed out of the kitchen. She wasn't about to tell them about her old life and wreck everything. She had worked just too damn hard to forget and try to start over again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE! Why would Bobby fear Remy? Why does Sid feel comfy around Remy? Why is she just so damn stubborn? You'll find out everything in the next chapter I promise. Yeahh, I finally got to update this next chapter which took a while coz seriously I was lacking of motivation but I did it anyway. Next chappie will be up soon, just as soon as I write it properly which should be before I leave to Greece! Next chapter: Sid goes out for (her date/dinner?) with Gambit! And she practically spills out everything about who she is, etc. See you soon!**


	9. Day Off

The next morning at the mansion. Sidney woke up in her bed earlier than she thought. It was only 9 O'clock and pretty early for a Saturday morning. The sun shone brightly outside even for late autumn and feeling its warmth upon her face, Sidney decided to stay in bed a little longer. Who knew when she would be back in those depressing hospital beds again! Besides, nobody was waiting for her to get up this morning. She looked around her room and noticed how empty it was. She had arrived at the mansion with basically nothing! 

Her room consisted of a double bed, for which she was grateful, a low table with yellow cushions sprayed around it, a chest of drawers and a bathroom. There were plenty of cupboards in the walls but nothing to put in them. The only clothes she had, belonged either to Rogue or Jean and even her X-Men uniform was locked away in the basement, in the danger room lockers.

_Well, hopefully my suitcase will be sent from Virginia over here._

But she remembered that no one knew where she was living. She had travelled alone to Xavier's mansion after visitingSophie in hospital without informing anyone. She hadn't had much choice either, being chased by the police.

It suddenly stuck her though that she had won 10.000 last night, thanks to Gambit. Maybe she could go shopping this morning and get some of her own stuff instead of constantly borrowing Rogue's affairs.

As she finally got up, she also remembered Storm's words: Cyclops was expecting her again in the war room to complete her file.

_Great! This is just what I needed._

Her thoughts didn't reflect her inner feelings though. After her encounter with Gambit and Storm last night, she spent the rest of the evening in bed debating on how much she could reveal about herself.

She couldn't go on hiding her past from the X-Men much longer. Besides revealing more about herself could only calm down all the suspicions, especially Logan's and Gambit's.

Walking out of the shower, she quickly got dressed in the only clothes available yet.

A short black top and a pair of fitting cut light blue jeans. She combed her wet, chestnut hair and looked intently at her green ends. Even wet, they remained bright nearly glowing green and it looked very strange.

She remembered the first day her green hair had appeared; the very same day her powers had "awakened". Scared to death when she found out her gift, she had frantically searched the house for a pair of scissors.

Finally finding a pair of silver ones in the kitchen, she had ran back in the bathroom looking for a mirror and started cutting the green ends off. She was crying, frightened and lost. No one had seen her hair yet and she intended to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, several minutes later, her hair miraculously grew back to its normal length - green! It was no use, her mutation made her look like a punk no matter what she tried: cut, dye or bleach it.

Now she had gotten use to it and couldn't care less what others thought. Besides green was her favorite color, it wasn't that bad. What would she have done with pink hair?

Stepping out of the elevator, Sidney found herself facing the long basement corridor. Walking down slowly, tension began to mount within her. She had planned her conversation with Cyclops very carefully, cautiously sorting out what information could or could not be given. Butterflies were now fluttering around in her stomach as she neared the war room. She hadn't had breakfast yet and now wished that she had.

She said the password out loud in front of the door and watched it slide open. Cyclops was already there, once again working on report files. At the same time he was also flicking through different news channels on a nearby screen.

_This guy is a workaholic. It's only 9:30 am and he seems to have been up for hours on._

Casually sitting down in her usual chair at the briefing table, Sidney looked intently at Scott. His eyes were circled with black and an empty coffee mug still fumed on his desk.

_Two distinct signs of fatigue._ Sidney thought to herself as she waited for Scott to finish off his work.

A couple of minutes later, Scott slammed shut a folder he was working on and looked up to Sidney. "'Morning! Did you sleep well?" He got up from his desk and walked steadily next to Sidney, sitting on the table beside her.

"Yes very. Storm told me you wanted to see me again - so here I am!" She sat back comfortably in her leather chair and waited for the questioning to begin.

"Good. Storm should be here any minute now. We'll start once she's arrived." He walked back to his desk and fiddled around with the television screen trying to switch it off.

Suddenly he turned around to face Natura, he had obviously forgotten to tell her something. "Yeah Sidney, since you're gonna be with us for a while, I'd like to inform you about certain rules."

Sidney perked up herself, interested. "Oh yeah, what could they be? I mean I'm not underage anymore now that I'm 19!"

Scott approached her and smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubble but technically you are underage here in New York - "

"What!" Sidney exclaimed. "You're kidding! That means I'm stuck here under your responsibility?" She couldn't believe it, what had she gotten into?

"The Professor's actually. There's a whole book about the school's rules but the main ones you'd like to know about are: no smoking in the mansion - "

"I can deal with that."

"No booze or sex."

"Booze?" She looked at him confused.

"Alcohol." He replied casually.

"Oh."

"And curfew is at 10 O'clock for you."

"Curfew? Like having to come home by a certain hour? 10 O'clock? Even on weekends?"

"Technically yes with a few exceptions." Scott grinned at Sidney's horror- strucked face.

_She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Shit, might as well have gone to a nunnery._

Storm arrived just after and the two leaders gathered around the briefing table in their respectable places.

Before Scott could start, Sidney spoke up. "First of all before we start, I'd like to say a few things. To begin with, Ororo I'm very sorry about last night. I shouldn't have got carried away. You have every right to know with whom you live and work but there are still some personal details, which I'd like to keep to myself. For example, my family name, this might be inconvenient for you guys but I'd prefer not to tell you - at least not yet. For the rest, it's ok, I guess."

Storm looked stunned to hear Sidney apologise. Apparently she didn't expect the girl to give in so easily but it was all for the best.

Cyclops on the other hand seemed annoyed that Sidney still wouldn't give her full name but finally calmed down. _Oh what the heck. At least she's willing to complete this damn file._

"Ok, Sidney." He spoke up at last. "So after name and nationality, we'd like to have your address, well that would be your parent's address in France and well more information on your family."

He looked up at her ready to type in who she was in his laptop. Storm sat patiently beside him, ready to discover the truth, the whole truth or so they thought.

Taking a deep breath, Sidney looked down at her hands concentrating. She had to be extra-careful at what she said. Every detail mattered from now on and she knew Storm and Cyclops would pick up on anything that seemed suspicious or incomplete.

She finally looked up at Cyclops and smiled. "That's fine by me. So my address in France was - "

And on she went revealing her past to both leaders, information, which was strictly confidential.

* * *

The morning hadn't been so bad for Rogue. She had been able to sleep quite late actually without hearing a single noise coming from outside. Usually the birds happily chirping outside her window would suffice to wake her up but today was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. She got up lazily and headed straight for the shower.

When she came out, it was nearly midday and lunch would be ready soon. As she slowly began to get dressed, she heard a knock on her door. Wrapping herself in a towel, she opened the door a crack and peered out to see who her visitor was. The door burst open though as soon as she saw Sidney standing on the other side of it.

"Hey Sid, 'morning! Ah was just gettin' dressed. The mansion's quiet this mornin', where's everybody?" She turned around to grab a shirt and hastily buttoned it up.

"'Morning Rogue. Oh, everyone's outside enjoying the weather, we're having a barbecue today. Probably be the last one of the year. Ororo, Scott and I just came out of the war room though."

Rogue sitting on her bed, stopped pulling up her socks and faced her friend. "Did yah guys meet up f'yoh file?"

Sidney simply nodded.

"Ah don't get it Sid. Why won't yah tell anyone 'bout France? What's so special anyway?" Rogue having looked back down at her socks, missed Sidney's icy glare.

"Rogue. You haven't seen me in TWO years. You don't KNOW what could've happened in two fucking years." Her voice had suddenly become cold and firm.

Rogue didn't even bother to look up. It was no use arguing with her. "Whatever Sid."

Sidney broke from her stiff position and approached Rogue still sitting on her bed. "Listen, I didn't come to argue about that anyway. I've already had enough with Scott and Ororo. I wanted to ask you if you were free this afternoon. I have no clothes, no pjs, no shoes, nothing to decorate my room, simply nothing. I'll never feel like I belong here if I don't do something fast - Besides I'm suppose to have dinner with Gambit tonight and I've got nothing to wear. I don't want to continue borrowing from you and Jean - so would you go shopping with me after lunch?"

Rogue lifted her head again and smiled. "'Course."

* * *

As Sidney walked into her bedroom, she literally collapsed of exhaustion. She had spent the whole afternoon in New York City with Rogue, going into every store she could find and trying out every outfit.

After an hour though, Sidney had had enough and wanted to head home. Shopping wasn't a pleasure for her but more of a nuisance.

Rogue, on the other hand, loved it but she hardly ever went into the crowdy malls and tiny stores because of her mutation. She always feared an accident especially in public but still she managed to cheer herself up at the thought of a whole shopping afternoon with her friend and practically dragged Sidney from one store to the next.

The result was an endless amount of shopping bags and boxes from all sorts of brands Sidney had never heard of except Gucci. Indeed Rogue had encouraged her suddenly rich friend to spend part of her money on a fashion dress for tonight.

It was a short strappy dress made in dark green velvet material with lighter outlines. It was not at all a fancy dress but perfect for a quiet dinner.

Rogue kept going on about the colours bringing Sidney's green eyes out and awkwardly enough not clashing with her hair. Sidney was still surprised that such a simple looking dress could be so expensive but she admitted that it looked good on her.

After much convincing she finally bought it though it killed her to put so much money in a dress instead of jeans and shirts. Dresses weren't exactly her style asSophie would say. Her cousin had always bragged that Sidney made no effort to look feminine though her body had the finest curves and forms.

During the afternoon though, Sidney had casually asked Rogue about last night, hoping the question wouldn't be too indiscreet. Bobby seemed to fear Gambit and this particularly interested her since she was supposed to have dinner with him.

She wanted an explanation but all that Rogue was willing to say was that Gambit could be seen as dangerous considering his past but none of the X-Men took notice of this except Bobby.

Sidney picked up the information carefully, something bugged her about what Rogue had said. _Dangerous considering his past - reminds me of something. I'm sure she's just exaggerating._

It was 6 O'clock now and sprawled across her bed, Sidney looked around, appreciating her silent room.

_Rogue should be here in a while to help me prepare. I'd better take my shower now._

And with a gigantic effort, she hauled herself up and walked into the bathroom.

Five minutes to 8 O'clock, the grand hall of the mansion. Sidney was ready and waiting for Gambit. She was wearing her Gucci dress, high heeled black shoes and her hair was hanging loose on her back. Her make-up was simple but noticeable and she was carrying a small black purse in her left hand.

She walked about the great hall, looking in all directions. _Where is he? Didn't he say we were supposed to meet here? Besides where is everybody? - I guess they're all out. Its Saturday night after all -_

His absence was making her more than nervous and seeing herself dressed all elegantly made her feel like a fool. What scared her most though wasn't only Gambit's reaction but also their date.

_Why on earth did I go for that stupid bet. I was really asking for it. Now I have to spend the whole evening with him - him and his questions - his presence -_

For the first time, she was fully realising what a dinner with Gambit meant. He would relentlessly be seeking information about her or try to seduce her to find out. She knew very well that resisting him would be a difficult task but still, she felt so comfortable around him, her heart would always beat furiously when he whispered to her ear. In those moments, she was literally swept off her feet -

_Stop it! You idiot, you don't even know him and he's probably tricking you by gaining your trust._

Suddenly out of nowhere came a voice inside the girl's mind. _Sidney this is the Professor, would you please care to join me in my study?_

Confused by the sudden telepathy link, which had broken through her mental shield, Sidney feared a meeting with him. _Um - Professor, I'm supposed to be meeting with someone -_

_Yes, I know but this will not take very long._

Reassured that the meeting would not be a usual counselling one where the Professor listened silently to Sidney blabbering on aboutSophie and asked subtle questions about her family, she walked down the corridor and reached the study's door.

It was already open, so Sidney walked in and shown to a seat, she sat down. The Professor in his wheelchair was behind his desk, running through some papers but stopped immediately as his new student sat down.

He looked up at her and gave her a warm smile. "Ah, Sidney. You have come. The news I am going to tell you concerns your cousin."

Sidney's face dropped. "Sophie? Oh my God, did something happen to her? Is she ok?"

"Oh no, she's fine, do not worry. Only she is no longer in Virginia."

A smile broke upon the girl's face. "She's woken up!"

The Professor's smile faded away as he realised his mistake, he was giving her false hopes.

"I am afraid not. Her physical state though has been stabilised a couple of days ago, as you know and so the doctors have accepted your request to transport her to New York. Today she has arrived safe and sound in New York City."

Sidney's face suddenly illuminated and she looked deeply into the Professor's eyes seeking if what he said was really true.

"Gosh - I don't know what to say - she's really here! You should have told me, I would have like to accompany her. But can I see her now?"

"Of course. I am sorry I did not warn you but I only heard about the transfer this morning and you were gone before I could -"

Before he could finish, Sidney jumped up from her chair, gleaming with joy. "It's ok Professor. I have to see her now. Thank you for everything."

Before she ran out of the study though, the Professor called behind her. "You're welcome. There is a car waiting outside to take you."

Rushing through the corridors as fast as she could in her short dress and high heels, she reached the big wooden front door. Cold air rushed across her face and bit her crudely. She shivered as she took the first step down the stairs.

There, leaning against a black BMW, his arms crossed over his chest and a half-gone cigarette hanging on the tip of his lips, stood Gambit. He was wearing casual black pants and a black shirt, which showed off very well his muscular chest and arms. Over his clothes he wore his normal brown trench coat and dark sunglasses hiding away his red-on-black eyes.

He exhaled the heavy smoke as he saw Sidney arrive and flicked the cigarette butt away. He walked up to her and as he saw her come down, he could not help himself but gaze.

"I'm guessing you like the dress." Sidney stated grinning. His reaction was the opposite of what she had expected and decided that she should wear dresses more often.

"Y'look - fantastic!" He blurted out still staring at her curves, revealed by the velvet fabric. He had never expected her to look so fine for him.

_Good start, y'lucky devil._ He thought as he opened the passenger door for Sidney.

They finally reached the hospital after only an hour of driving. It was miraculous to get to the Big Apple in such short time but Gambit seem to know all the lonely routes leading to the city.

They even dropped by a flower shop to buy a bouquet for Sophie. During the trip Sidney had endlessly thanked Gambit for taking her to seeSophie. They had agreed to see her before heading off to the restaurant. They had a table saved for them but Gambit did not give a single hint about where they were headed to eat.

Following the receptionist's direction, they finally walked out of the elevator on the third floor. It was kept for intensive care patients, such asSophie and her room was the last one down the corridor.

As they approached the hospital room, Sidney spotted three hefty men dressed all in black with black sunglasses standing outside Sophie's room. At their sight, she flinched, she knew that it was too late to turn back. Gambit had also seen them and she dared not look up at him.

As soon as Gambit saw the three men, he knew they meant trouble. He looked down to Sidney and noticed her joyful glee had given way to a petrified ghostly white face. They had stopped walking and after a long pause Sidney finally lifted her head to face Gambit.

"Gambit, stay in the corridor and don't interfere - please." She stated weakly.

Gambit couldn't believe that she could know these guys. "Chere, what -"

"Just PLEASE keep quiet. Let me handle this." She whispered more urgently.

Gambit would not have given in if it weren't for Sidney's begging green eyes. He couldn't resist such beautiful though pitiful eyes. He sat down in a nearby chair and simply watched her continue to walk down the corridor.

Sidney paced to the door and stepped up to the three muscular men, intending to walk inside the room. Before she could reach out for the doorknob, two of the three men stopped her way in with their arms pushing her gently backwards.

The third one simply stated. "I'm sorry miss, you can not come in."

He had a thick French accent, which did not seem to surprise the girl. Instead she snapped back quietly at them. "Take your hands off me! Don't you recognise me?"

Sidney lifted her head up allowing the men to take a better look. As one of them recognised her, his face turned pale and he bowed his head in respect.

"Bien sur Madame, veuillez-nous excuser."

The three men instantly backed off, keeping their heads down. Sidney passed through and entered the room quickly not bothering to answer.

Gambit watched carefully the scene in front of him. He could not hear very well and distinguished only a couple of words but he was certain the man had just spoken French to Sidney. Seeing them bow their heads at her though took him by complete surprise.

_Dis girl has more t'her den I thought._

She closed the door behind her and looked around.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt her knees melting beneath her as she saw a tall slender Asian man. Dressed all in black similarly to the other men, he also wore a black fedora hat.

Though his back was turned to Sidney, he clearly looked like a gangster.

Taking a deep breath, Sidney advanced menacingly towards the man. She was determined not to show fear in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped at him. "How did you find me?"

Slowly turning around, the dark man looked down upon Sidney and smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Madame? May I ask how you are doing?"

Red in the face, Sidney could no longer contain her anger. "Save it Bruce! Pack up your gorillas and get out!"

He did not seem to take any notice of her words as he turned back toSophie and stroked her hand. "Monsieur sends his most sincere regards for Sophie. He would have come himself but -"

"Shut up!" Shouted Sidney stepping betweenSophie and him. "If he couldn't make the slightest effort to come himself then there was no point in sending you!"

Still looking down at Sophie's still body, the man named Bruce casually replied. "We had difficulty finding her but we will get the best doctors for her soon."

This was the last straw for Sidney, this was what she had fled from, neither she norSophie would go back to them. "NO! I said get out! I don't need you, Bruce, to take care of her, I don't need him, just stay out of our lives!"

Tears had started to mount into her eyes as she remembered the painful past months she had had. She tried to restrain them but Bruce sharply faced Sidney and stared straight into her green eyes. Every word he spoke was soaked with contempt and disrespect for her. "I am sorry, Madame, but Monsieur's orders were clear -"

Before he had finished though, Natura, with both hands wide open used her powers to fling open the door with a gush of wind. She then turned to Bruce and sent him flying out of the room thus crashing against the opposite wall.

Gambit, having seen Natura use her powers in public, had instantly checked for any witnesses. He had also stepped closer to the scene so as to help the girl if necessary

Slowly picking himself up and refusing the guards help, Bruce stood up adjusting his suit and hat and finally smirked at Sidney.

"He will hear of this and how you have - changed."

"Good! So now maybe he'll leave me alone!" She snapped back as she watched them walk away from her. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, scolding herself to let Bruce see her cry.

Passing by Gambit, standing his ground, Bruce stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Sidney. He obviously hated her.

"Nice hair color!"

His words caused a roar of laughter from the three guards and they departed leaving a confused Gambit and a murderous glare on Sidney's face.

"Who was dat?" Gambit asked as he approached her cautiously.

"No one." She sighed heavily, looking at the four men turn out of her sight. "Thanks for not interfering." She looked at him, smiling faintly.

She was reassured that he hadn't been far during the whole scene. _What would she have done without his presence?_

A broad smile was returned to her. "No problem chere! Gambit doesn't go where he's not invited."

He turned back to his seat, picked up the bouquet and gave it to her. Pausing, Sidney stood silently in front of Sophie's door, the bunch of flowers in her hands.

"Y'want me t'accompany y'chere?" Gambit inquired.

Taking in another deep breath, Sidney headed straight into the room. "No, I'll be fine. I need to be by myself, I won't be long."

"Don't worry, take all de time y'need!"

With that, Sidney smiled and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm sooo sorry I couldn't update before my trip to Greece because this chapter was simply too short. Anyway it turned out that I preferred not to cut in the middle of it thus creating a cliffie but just continued to write endlessly - turns out this chappie is the longest I've wrote. Ok now I know I promised to make this the dinner, to reveal Natura's past, etc but I hadn't expected events coming before that to take so long -**

**You guys dunno just how much diffiuculty I had writing this chappie. There's no particular action until the end and the interactions between Gambit and Natura are just the toughest. Things can't go too fast! But I love - ur in for big surprises -**

**Before I go on to answer everyone, I wanna apologise for forgetting to translate some French. So in the last chapter: « Tout se joue ici, maintenant » was: Everything is played here at this instant (meaning the next moment is VERY important basically.) In this chapter: « Bien sur Madame, veuillez-nous excuser » Of course Ma'am, please excuse us.**

**Next I wanted to say A VERY BIG THANK YOU to everyone who took time to R&R my fanfic, it means a lot and really helps when I write.**

**Brazos : I did have fun in Greece ! It was wild - plus taking time off from writing this fic is cool coz it helps to clear things up in my head and write better. (**

**Equinox: Hey I'm glad u like how I portrait Wolvie and Remy. I hope this chapter helped to explain why Bobby feared Remy in a way. Bout Natura well I really had to give her all those great qualities becoz of what she did before. I mean, she did kill someone to start with so I gave her this nice image to convince people that shes not a murderer, at least not at heart. Does that make sense? Tell me if it doesn't. Also when her past is revealed, I don't wnt to give away anything but it will trash her image and if people had known who she was to start off with, there was no way she could have become an X-man. So its important that they see how good she is at heart before they learn more. Don't worry I don't mind criticism as long as its not too harsh ( but otherwise thanx coz it helps to know what u guys don't like or understand. So tell me did u like it?**

**Darkthedestroyer : Glad u like it ! Thanx for the review**

**Liv : Sorry bout the French, I had forgotten to translate blush, well I'm glad u enjoy this fic. It's the first I put on : I understand that ur waiting for the date as that's where shes basically busted. How did u like this though ? Hope u read the above explaining the Mary-sure image as you say ;) By the way, it took me a while to understand what Mary-sue meant as I'm French but I asked a couple of my friends who explained. U know sometimes I think ur right - but hey, she murdered someone non ?**

**I'll try and update soon, surely before the weekend. Till then R&R, bisous !**


	10. Lebeau

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men characters. They all belong to Marvel. Sidney andSophie are from me though.**

**Author's Note:HI i hope you'll like this chapter, Gambit and Natura dine together!Also in case you didn't know, 'Lebeau' means 'the handsome'.**

**Meaning of cuts in chapters + scene happening at the same time.**

* * *

Sophielied before Sidney, in a coma. The previous encounter did not seem to have affected her in any way.

_She seems so far away, out of reach from everyone - even me._

Sidney walked to the other side of the room and arranged her bouquet in a nearby vase. It seemed useless, Sophie would never get to see the flowers and compliment on their beauty but still it reassured Sidney to be doing something - just anything to make her cousin happy.

_She's still here, she's still with me. Don't forget, she's a strong girl, always has been - But - she's all I have left -_

Tears renewed themselves in her eyes as she approachedSophie and took her hand. She stroked it gently, it was soft and warm.

_See, there's still hope._ Sidney tried to convince herself. _Her hand has the same touch, the same warmth -_

Gambit stood outside in the corridor. Many unanswered questions appeared in his mind about Sidney. Who was she exactly? Some part of her past seemed to have caught up with her tonight and she was still unwilling to divulge the rest.

_T'night t'ough - t'onight'll be different._ His smile once again spread out on his face. _De angel ain't gettin' past me so easily t'night._

Leaning against the door, he slowly turned around and peered discreetly into the little door window. Startin' from - now.

He could see Sidney sitting by her cousin, holding her hand and talking to her. Her speech was inaudible but Gambit could read on her lips.

"Hey Sophie. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier and that I missed the transfer. I hope you'll forgive me later - Jean and the others say hi and hope you're doing better."

Pause.

"Gosh I feel stupid, I don't know what to say to you anymore. I'm still expecting to see you wake up any moment from now."

Sidney wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. She hated seeing her cousin in such a state, it tore at her insides.

Why of all people did they have to end up being mutants? Hadn't they already suffered enough from 'him'? Besides how could people be so intolerant towards mutants? Didn'tSophie look and act like any other teenage girl?

Sure she had some psychic powers - but she never harmed anyone with them! Didn't mutant haters even bother to know that she had feelings, dreams and a whole life of her own?

_It's so unfair! She didn't deserve this - nobody does -_

Stretching out her hand, Sidney caressed her cousin's face and smiled at her. It was odd how though in a coma, Sophie's face still had a shiny, olive complexion and seemed so serene. She was at peace, probably not having the faintest idea of all the trouble they were in, especially since 'he' seemed to have found them.

She hid her face in her other hand, unable to control the flow of tears.

"I love you and I miss you. Of course they're all very kind at the Institute especially Rogue and the Professor Xavier but it's not the same without you. - I miss you so much - I don't know what to do without you, I can't go on if you don't survive. I need you -"

By now Sidney was up on her feet and holding her cousin by the shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Sophie, please, wake up! Professor X gives us the chance to stay together in his team as X-Men forever! We'd be safe there. Please, wake up - "

Letting go of her, Sidney sat back down in her seat. Seeing her cousin, her only family left like this was an unbearable sight. She couldn't stand seeing her so vulnerable and helpless.

_She's always been there for me, I have to do the same for her._

Unfortunately there was nothing she could do but wait. She finally got up and kissedSophie on the cheek. Before leaving though, Sidney turned around and showed her dress.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, I cleaned up good to go out tonight. You were right, I'm finally going out on a date. Don't worry though, he's nice and very - charming."

As he deciphered her last sentence, Gambit smiled to himself. She seemed interested in him and that idea warmed his heart. It bugged him how little he knew about her and yet how much he seemed to like her. This didn't resemble him: he was the one who made women swoon at his sight, he was the one who picked women up like flowers and never got attached.

_Merde!_ He cursed. _Dis ain't good._

Sidney walked out quietly and looked up at Gambit. She had carefully wiped her tears and added make up around her sparkling green eyes. She was grateful that Gambit was taking her out tonight. This was just what she needed, a quiet night.

Gambit couldn't help but feel confused when he looked at her. He knew for sure that there was some kind of physical attraction for her.

_F'sure._ He thought grinning. _She'd make all de o'her women jealous._

His devil eyes suddenly locked up with her deep green eyes. No, this was different. It wasn't just a sexual attraction like he had had with Belle. There was more to it than that. Maybe it was because she was French - maybe.

She smiled warmly at him. "You ready?"

Hearing her soft words, he returned his devilish grin. "Always."

* * *

"My oh my! An actual Chinese restaurant, my favourite! How did you know?" Sidney turned to Gambit, who always the gentleman, opened the door for her.

Though she wouldn't admit it to herself, Sidney felt the same turmoil within her about Gambit.

"Rogue told me. M'guessin' dat I was right?"

"You certainly are." She walked in fascinated by the restaurant's decorations. It was the best one in town and Gambit just happened to know the owner.

The restaurant was quite impressive Sidney observed. It was decorated all in red, black and golden materials. Chinese ornaments decorated the numerous walls of the labyrinth.

Indeed each table was set apart from the next with different height walls, thus creating private cubicles, the very romantic type. The most impressive sight though was the glass floor revealing a real aquarium beneath with exotic fish and tortoises. Small cascades and pools glittered where the glass floor opened up beneath colourful engraved bridges leading to other compartments. It was spectacular!

Sidney couldn't help gazing in wonder, as the couple was lead to their table. She seemed like a little girl discovering some kind of fantasyland. It made her even more nervous to see how many efforts Gambit had put into their 'date'. Gambit chuckled to himself seeing her reaction.

It was nice to see her smile, see her happy for once. At the institute, she always seemed lost in her thoughts, quite distant.

Her eyes especially betrayed her, they looked much older, as if they had already lived a whole life of their own. After the hospital incident, Gambit was now sure that that whole other world was true.

Gambit still a gentleman pulled a chair out for Sidney who graciously sat down, smiling at his newborn manners.

"Thanks for taking me here Gambit. I haven't had a night out like this for months. It really means a lot to me."

She blushed a little at her own words and even more as Gambit grinned like hell back at her. She scolded herself for making it so obvious the effect he had on her.

There was no way she would let him intimidate her like this. It was the best way to get her talking and he probably knew that. Again she knew though that he would never harm her, at least not on purpose. It was the same sense of security that brewed inside her when he was close.

Gambit had taken his trench coat off and she could finally get a good look at his outfit. He was very handsome, dressed all in black though his sunglasses gave him a funny look.

Suddenly, her forgotten inquiry came out of the blue. "Um - Gambit - don't you think it's time you told me your real name? I heard Rogue call you Rem' last night, is that your name?"

Gambit's grin faded out slightly but quickly he caught her hand on the table and held it firmly. He had noticed the way his presence made her nervous and decided to play along with it.

"N'thin's f'free chere. What's yours?"

Sidney was surprised at his question but also his move. His hand was surprisingly soft though and he gently caressed her palm as he awaited an answer.

How come he always managed to turn the conversation to his advantage? Turning a simple question into - a game?

"You already know it, it's Sidney." She lied calmly, trying her best to keep up with Gambit's stare. If she lowered her eyes now, he'd be sure she was lying. On second thoughts it was best not to retrieve her hand and admit her weakness. Instead she squeezed his hand gently, giving him a reassuring smile, but Gambit was less than convinced.

From behind his sunglasses, he looked deep into her eyes, as if to penetrate her soul, discover her secrets and figure out what she was hiding with such will. Before he knew it, his empathy powers took over him and he let them take control.

Though he was almost convinced she was lying, his empathy could not confirm it as he failed miserably in receiving even the slightest trail of emotion from Sidney.

"Fr'what I heard, in de hospital, y'definitely French but Sidney ain't a French name, trust me - I know. So, y'lyin' t'me or did I miss sumthin' out?"

His response was a cold glare from his female partner. She let go of his hand and casually looked into the menu. "What's wrong - Rem? Can't you figure that out without your powers? Isn't empathy working with me?"

Gambit knew the shift to a sarcastic tone was purely defensive. Her stare alone would have dissuaded anyone from continuing to ask more questions but being a natural player himself, Gambit dared to go on.

"Guess Rogue told ya 'bout m'empathy. Still don't understand how dat don't work wit' ya."

"Simple, Sophie." Sidney answered on the beat without looking up from the menu.

Gambit looked confused. "Sophie?"

She put down the menu, amused by Gambit's bewilderment. "She's a psychic, remember? She taught me how to build up strong mental shields as I arrived in Virginia. I guess it was her way to protect me from him -"

She stopped abruptly, realising her fault. Once again her tongue had slipped before she knew it. Quickly she changed subject before Gambit had time to pick up her words.

"Question is, how come you're using your empathy to get answers? Or aren't you living by the advice you kindly gave to me?" Her voice had softened though it remained bitter.

Once again, Gambit was confused. "Advice?"

"When I tried to hack Cerebro you told me: If y'want t'know more, y're gonna have t'ask." She tried imitating Gambit's accent but wasn't very successful. It still got her a small laugh from the Cajun himself.

"De angel tryin' t'imitate de devil?" He paused. "Y're smart, really, I like dat - Ok, we play by yo'rules. No more powers, no more mind searchin'. Just you an' me wit' straight answered questions an' de truth!"

At that moment the waiter arrived with the menus and the card wine. Gambit ordered the best red wine he had and the waiter scurried off.

"That's fine by me."

He narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses, voice dropping lower. "De truth Sidney!"

She couldn't help shivering as he said her name. No one had ever whispered it as Gambit had. It was a pleasant feeling though and that she could not deny. The way he said her name could drive her insane - "The truth, only the truth, bla, bla, bla - I know, I got it. - So why are you so interested about my past?"

"Where d'y'come from exactly?" He asked on the beat. This was finally his chance to get some answers.

Sidney couldn't believe it. Again he was trying to get his way. "You didn't ans- Fine. What's your real name?"

"What's yours?"

"Why ask me out for dinner or more likely on a date?"

"Why did y'accept?"

She paused and then grinned knowingly. "What happened between you and Rogue?"

As Gambit's mouth gaped open, the waiter came back with the bottle of wine. He poured the red alcohol in both glasses then left rapidly, attending to other customers.

The table remained silent a few moments until Gambit picked up his glass and ceremoniously drank the whole content.

With his devilish grin, he looked back intently at Sidney. "Y're new t'the team, just wanted t'know more 'bout ya. Don't like no secrets."

"I use to live in Paris." She answered casually.

Gambit took her hand once again and brought it up to his lips. "De name's Lebeau, Remy Lebeau."

Sidney felt her heart race away as Gambit softly kissed her hand. Never before did she think he could be so sweet and romantic with her or any other girl. She was just all the more attracted, her body craving for more - until she realised what he had said.

Lifting his eyes up, Gambit saw Sidney burst out laughing bringing the entire restaurant's attention upon them.

Gambit politely smiled back to the other customers as she continued to laugh loudly. Seeing this wasn't enough for the more curious ones, he hooked a threatening eyebrow with a "what?" look. The other clients quickly turned away and Sidney seemed to calm down.

"What de fuck 'so funny?" He spat at her annoyed. When he kissed her, he noticed her eyes widen in surprise, her cheeks turn pink and then her whole body urging for more. But now she was 'laughing' at him?

"LE - BEAU!" She breathed heavily recovering. "No wonder you're a womaniser, you surely live up to your name. This is so ironic -"

And with that she fell into another fit of laughter.

After several moments, Gambit's frowned face gradually grinned. "Hey, s'not m'fault if m'charmin'!"

Recovering from her fit, Sidney finally looked up at Remy. "Oh God, I never thought I'd laugh like this tonight. No offense, it's just - Wait a sec, Lebeau!"

Her face fell to a confused look. "I know that name - I mean, I think I've heard it somewhere -"

_Shit, she's avoidin' m'questions again._ Remy debated. _Maybe de kiss scared her a lil'._

Finally anger took over: there was no way, she would get out of this tonight. He had the whole thing planned out to discover more about her and alcohol was definitely part of it. _Not that I'd like de angel t'get drunk de first night._

Remy watched carefully as Sidney took her glass of wine. For him, alcohol often helped people open up. "Chere, y'didn't answer de other questions. Whats yo'name?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Sidney drank the wine slowly. She was trying to think and neglect her physical desires. Her body told her to forget the damn name and get closer to Remy. Her mind, on the other hand, urged her to remember. It always got the upper hand.

"Lebeau - I'm telling you I know that name -just can't remember -"

Anger seethed through Remy as she spoke. _She's fakin'. Dere's no way she could know me. Plus, a girl like dat, I'd remember!_

He watched her once more drink from her glass then filled it up again. "Com'on, chere. Y'promised t'be truthful, whats yo'real name?"

Slamming her fist down on the table, Sidney faced Remy. "Look, I'm fucking telling you your name rings a bell, ok? - Lebeau - Merde, where did I hear that?"

She picked up her glass again, carefully played around with it and drunk the whole, always deep in thought. She served herself again; at this rate she was sure to finish the bottle by herself.

From across Gambit glared in anger at her words. He abruptly took off his sunglasses revealing a pair of fiery red eyes. "Y'better not swear like dat again or I'll -"

Before he finished though, Sidney's glass smashed on the hard aquarium floor, red wine spreading everywhere. Sidney though had turned very, very pale.

"Le Diable Blanc." She stuttered, as the realisation sank through her body. Her heart skipped a beat as her gaze locked with Remy's. His eyes had gone back to normal, meaning utter confusion within the Cajun. He was dumbstruck.

"OH MY GOD!" Sidney suddenly cried out, quickly standing up. "You're one of them FROM THE THIEVES GUILD, aren't you?"

Her words resonated through the room as the restaurant went dead quiet. Every head turned to face them. Sidney knew perfectly well that crying out the Guild's name in public was a courageous act. Some had even died for more harmless sayings but right then she was unable to form a single coherent thought.

Recollecting himself, Gambit stashed some money on the table and grabbed Sidney by the arm. He pushed her forward, keeping a firm hand down her back. Passing the waiters, he smiled politely.

"Just keep smilin' 'til we get t'the parkin' lot!" He muttered in her ear.

Sidney though could not hide her shocked expression. A million questions zoomed through her mind as she was dragged outside. Her lips were finally able to move again. "Oh God this can't be! Oh please, tell me I'm mistaken and you're not part of that gang -"

"Chere, I can explain-" Gambit whispered back as they approached the car. His voice had become deadly serious and it only sent more chills down Sidney's spine.

"Oh fuck!" Sidney whimpered to herself. _Oh God, he's gonna kill me - Merde, it's Remy Lebeau and I never even noticed!_

Keeping his hold on her, Gambit pushed her towards the passenger door. "No listen, m'not wit' dem anymore. Now get in de car before-"

Panicked, Sidney pushed him aside hard and ran to escape but Gambit quickly caught her back around the waist. She screamed at his hold. "No I can't - let me go!"

"I SAID GET IN DE CAR!" Opening the door with a free hand, Gambit pushed Sidney violently in the passenger's seat. Gambit hurried next to her and speed out of the parking lot. The tires screeched in the dark night as the car turned onto the main road.

As he drove, Sidney was desperately trying to open the door.

"Whatcha doin'?" Gambit asked as he turned onto the highway. He was looking every two seconds in the rearview mirror.

"I'm not staying here with a fucking murderer next to me!" Sidney snapped back, pulling once more on the door handle.

Convinced they weren't being followed, Gambit swerved the wheel violently to the left and stopped the car on the sideroad. Next, he grabbed Sidney's wrist and then caught the other as she tried to hit him.

"Chere listen t'me, Sidney -" Gambit said softly. He hated to see fear in her eyes once more. He hated even more the fact that he had ruined the dinner. It was his past identity, who he was, that had ruined it.

"Don't touch me." She screamed back trying to pull out of his grasp.

"I don't work wit' dem anymore, I quit - understand? De Thieves Guild is m'past an' de X-Men are m'future chere - Y'understand?" Gambit's clasp loosened as Sidney stopped pulling.

She knew the danger she was in if he was lying but somehow she didn't react as much as she had thought in such a situation. She didn't scream, or kick or bite. His words managed to calm her down and Gambit's presence somehow soothed her. She didn't feel in danger.

"If y'know de Thieves so much, y'd know dat I don't kill - at least not anymore." Gambit continued as he started the engine again. Sidney nodded at his words as she massaged her once strained wrists.

"Good. Now let's grab a bite someplace else an' y'll explain how de fuck y'know 'bout me an' de Guild."

Digging hungrily into her hamburger and fries, Sidney looked around her suspiciously before she spoke. Gambit had chosen a deserted diner along the road back to the mansion, someplace called Jim's. No one seemed around, except an old man at the counter.

"Well I know you and the Guild because of the French Mafia. For years, both groups have been fighting for the exclusive ownership of the French market, both claiming national rights or something like that." She whispered between two bites.

She couldn't look up at Gambit though, she was too afraid of his reaction when he would know the truth, the whole truth. It was too late now to conceal anything. He would probably reject her, so would the X-Men, everything was so messed up now - maybe it was better like this.

"Dat's right." Gambit followed. "De Guild's new enemy's the head o'dat Mafia branch. Some guy named Monsieur Toni I think. He came 'round 'bout two years ago an' changed de whole organisation. Since his arrival de Mafia have grown bigger, stronger an' more dangerous. De key t'his success apparently was t'make de French Mafia, a family business just like de Guild. Dey not only in de black market t'ough but also in arms sales an' politics. Dey gettin' more an' more influence in de world now an' dey sponsor dif'rent terrorist groups- Dey real dangerous chere, how do y'know 'em?"

Sidney stopped eating and put her burger back on the plate. Looking anxiously down at her hands, she spoke softly almost frightened. "Well - well -"

Slowly she looked up at Gambit and met his devil eyes. It was just too bad that her past would separate them tonight when things looked so promising.

It suddenly struck her that she would be lonely again and on the roads - but the X-Men knew about the Guild and Remy was still part of the team. Maybe the Professor would understand - On second thoughts, it was best nobody knew, then their lives wouldn't be in danger.

"Please, Remy, promise me you won't turn me in! Please don't tell anyone about me. I promise you I have no links whatsoever with them - anymore" She said rapidly.

Gambit laughed softly as he pressed Sidney's arm in his hand gently in reassurance. "Don't worry chere. Y're secret's safe wit' me. " He sensed her fear as she spoke and silently promised himself never to see her in such a state again. She was too young to live in this fear, to have her life threatened if she spoke.

Reluctantly, Sidney faced Gambit and breathed out distinctively. "You mentioned Monsieur Toni, right? Well - he's - he's my brother."

Gambit froze, he wasn't expecting this - not one bit.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Like the final revelation? Sorry about the cliffie but I couldn't help it here. This chapter would have been way too long otherwise. I liked writing this chappie though, coz its real important, finally things are getting started and heading somewhere. But Bad Remy, trying to get her to drink - tsk, tsk really - anyway romance is appearing but I dunno where that's headed - Oh well, PLEASE R&R, I really need your opinions on this one for the next chapter. By the way it won't be posted for a while coz I'm leaving in two days. But I'll be back in September -**

**Agent Goodnight-23: I'm really glad u like this fanfic - its my first. I spend most time on Remy and his character, so it really helps when u say I got him down. Thank you very much! ( Otherwise I'm not sure about Rogue but things won't go smoothly with her - Hope u enjoyed this one!**

**Equinox: Hey, its great that my explanation helped. I hope you enjoyed this chapter coz u had basically guessed right. Thanx for reviewing!**

**I'll see u guys soon, thanx for reading and let me know what YOU think!**


	11. Memories

**Disclaimer: All X-Men characters belong to Marvel except Natura andSophie which come directly from my very imagination.**

**Author's notes: Long time no see, people. Sorry bout that but university is kinda taking up all my time and I've been working on this chapter for a while along with the rest of the story. This chapter is kind of a key chapter of the story. Ur in for surprises, hopefully!**

* * *

Gambit sat quietly as the new piece of information sank through him. It triggered within him, memories of his past, images of hate, battle even - slaughter.

"No wonder y're keepin' a low profile! De whole fuckin' Assassin's Guild has been lookin' f'ya after y'murdered their kind." His voice stayed calm though his face had turned dark with rage.

Sidney's expression though went blank. "WHAT! After what they did to me? They were all sent back to the Guild except for one! Why are they after me?"

"Hum - Lemme guess chere - Maybe dats because o'dere state - Dey all ended up in a coma!"

Sarcasm seethed through his words as he spoke and hurt her bitterly. A couple of years ago, she would have cried the instant Gambit had spoken. Today though - today was different, Gambit had no right to judge her and obviously didn't have a clue about what truly happened. She glared at him from the other side of the table angry at herself for all the revelations she was about to make. Gambit's own eyes glittered back at her, dangerously.

Staring out of the window, Sidney froze. She barely noticed the darkly lit features beyond her reflection nor Gambit's narrowed eyes as her memories - those she had so stubbornly forced back from her mind - suddenly appeared before her eyes one more time.

(memory)

She hadn't wished to go, she didn't want to meet the family - her family - the very same family which had turned its back to Sophie, because of her mutation, just a year ago.

"They can all go to hell, I don't give a damn!" She had said receiving the Christmas invitation.

But it was no use, she was stuck in Paris with her family for the festivities which were held at her brother's, now referred to as Mr Toni for some unknown reason. Her brother had come back a year ago now from his trip around the world - He had come back changed.

Not only had he changed his name, but he also had set up his own private business, which no one had a clue about. With the business also came the money, millions, no billions of it, used to build a mansion with a pool, a gym but also sports car and in the city, a racing track and football team but also - bodyguards.

Her brother suddenly had three bodyguards or gorillas, which stuck to him like fleas to a dog, all day long and they never allowed anyone to approach him any longer.

Of course the family was thrilled for "Mr Toni" - especially the parents. Their son would finally be somebody important and were very proud of this sudden success. They had even left the family home to move in with him, into the big fancy mansion!

Sidney, though, remained put in the family house remembering how things were before when her little family stuck together even in the worst. She thought at first that all this change was just a joke and her brother would eventually admit he was pretending.

But everything was different, for real, because of "him" and his "business". The last months had been quite rough for her.Sophie had disappeared of her life and her brother, on the contrary, was too involved in it. He obliged her to follow strict self- defense trainings with no explanation, always have a bodyguard stalking her wherever she went and he kept her as much as possible in the mansion.

In a way, Sidney enjoyed the attention people brought upon her as soon as they recognised her or heard her family name. Also, she no longer had any financial problems but she felt imprisoned. She was becoming more and more lonely because of her stalker. He scared most of her friends and threatened anyway guy who felt the slightest interest in her.

Now it was Christmas and a big family reunion was waiting for Sidney. She was determined to speak with her brother and make him understand how unhappy she was. She was furious with him for isolating her like he did and the mere thought of being alone made her feel desperate.

Christmas dinner had started rather badly though. Sidney had started up an argument with her aunt about Sophie's departure; again. Her father had sent her away from the family table to calm down but she was furious.

Hopefully she found herself alone in the lounge with her three adorable younger cousins. They were playing hide and seek when the nightmare started. She hadn't wanted to spend Christmas with her family, but how would things have turned out if she really hadn't been there that night?

How many more deaths would she have had on her hands?

Looking down again at her hands, Sidney breathed deeply in, attempting to control her emotions, restraining them to her inner depths. Gambit had asked for an explanation, which she was willing to give; she was willing to show her memories not her own feelings.

One of her cousins tripped over and grazed his knee. Sidney bent down to help him up and reassure him that everything was ok. But as she lifted her head, everything went wrong.

A terrible explosion went off, causing millions of cutting glass shards to burst into the lounge and cut through their flesh. The windows had exploded and five armed men, dressed in black commando suits jumped into the room, in front of Sidney.

Dumbfounded, she looked at them in shock but was soon woken up by screams. Her little cousins ran across the lounge before two of the intruders could catch them. Turning back to face the other men, Sidney saw them point guns in their direction.

They were aiming at the kids, her three cousins aged six to nine!

Before she knew it, Sidney knocked out the closest man to her. Watching him fall to the floor unconscious, she fully realised, the danger she was in, with her family. The two other men instantly turned towards her and started shooting. Bullets whizzed past her as she ran behind the nearest sofa. She spotted her cousins run out of the lounge, followed by their aggressors.

Suddenly pain seethed through her right arm and when she looked at it, she realised that she had been hit several times in the shoulder. She was no longer of the pain though as anger took over. T

he truth had suddenly struck her, both mentally and physically.

This was her brother's entire fault, his business was more illegal than she had thought and now, because of him, the whole family was in danger on Christmas day. How could she have been so naive? And how could "he" have been so stupid?

Her attackers were still firing away in her direction and there was nothing she could do about it; she was probably going to die. Fortunately they seemed to run out of ammunition and certainly the leader of the group left the room surely in search of another target. He did not speak, only nodded his hooded head and stepped away cautiously.

As he opened the door, screaming and chaos could be heard beyond in the other rooms.

_They're being slaughtered!_ Sidney thought. _And so will I._

She was trying her best to hide behind the ripped sofa. Preparing herself to make an escape, two bodyguards suddenly appeared from nowhere and knocked down the aggressor in one swift movement.

As the shooting stopped, Sidney shut her eyes and let the relief flood through her entire body. Slowly getting up, trembling she suspiciously eyed the two unconscious attackers.

Then, she looked around her. The room was a wreck; shattered glass and wood splits were scattered everywhere, feathers from the couch were still twirling in the air but she was safe.

Her moment of peace did not last long though as screams echoed into the room, screams she recognised as her mothers'. Frantically rushing in the direction of the screaming, Sidney crossed the kitchen first of all, hurriedly, only to find something that made her blood run cold.

There, lying in a pool of blood lied a dead bodyguard, a bullet hole in his forehead. Closing her eyes, stifling her scream, Sidney could not look at the fresh dripping bloodstain on the opposite wall.

It was too much for her, she had never seen a dead body before.

She felt herself gripping on tight to the kitchen table before she collapsed, exhausted and shocked on the floor. She felt like shouting, screaming, even crying but she couldn't. No sound came out from her mouth, instead another distant scream was heard from her mother, the only thing that helped her go on, get up and stumble to the next room.

She went past several doors, through rooms and hallways, trying to find her way around, following the screams.

As she got closer and closer, they finally stopped.

She was in front of the dining-room, where the Christmas dinner had been served only an hour ago.

"Whats de matter, chere?" Remy asked calmly. She had remained silent for a couple of minutes now, staring out of the window, into the darkness.

Remy had carefully listened to her story and had discreetly winced at the perfect description of the Assassins Guild men. He couldn't believe they had shot at kids, he had grown up with these people and for sure they were assassins but not childkillers.

"My life changed after that night. My mutant gene suddenly decided to express itself thus leading to the appearance of green streaks." She showed him her green hair, laughing ironically. Her throat though tightened up and her voice was trembling.

_Why am I telling him all these things?_ _How can I pour out my heart, describe my most intimate memories and feelings to him, knowing who he truly is?_

It was insane, but she had to tell him, she felt the urge to because somehow, her talking about it was lifting a weight off her conscious, she felt nearly -free.

She looked up at Remy and his fiery eyes held her misty ones. They sat silently for a few minutes, reading each others eyes, faces.

Suddenly, Sidney realised, it was neither pity nor trust they were sharing, it was understanding. Remy's eyes though seemed to show an even deeper and greater pain, remorse than her own. It intrigued her.

"De past is de past, Sidney! W'ether y'like it or not, it's dere, for'ver, it's part o'you. If y'can't escape it, then better forget it."

_How? How can I forget those moments that changed my life so drastically?_ She thought with exasperation. She had already tried when coming to USA but now it was all coming back.

"As I entered the dining room," She spoke up clearly, gazing back at Remy. "the first thing I noticed was a gun. It was held by the last attacker and aiming at my mother. She had huddled into a corner of the room with others. I was about to rush in and stop him! I know I could! But my brother got there first. He rushed in the room from another door with a Magnum 357 in his hand and shot the guy straight away in the head. He fell to the floor, instantly dead."

"My brother shot that man as a true professional." Sidney added cynically. "He didn't show any emotion; nothing, he just shot him. It was as if he'd been doing it all his life, as if killing was natural."

Her eyes glittered dangerously as she spoke. _How could I have been so naive?_

"I was disgusted. I felt terrible - my brother had turned into a monster and yet - After the bullet was shot, my family remained silent for a long time. I think it was the time my family needed to realise what had just happened to them. My brother was already heading back to his study, regrouping his men."

As soon as the aggressor fell to the ground, Sidney ran over to her mother and hugged her tight. She looked firstly at the dead man and then at her brother.

The feeling of disgust sunk into her and she buried her head in her mother's chest. She wanted to forget everything - but it was too late. She couldn't deny who her brother had become.

She staggered up and followed him to his study holding her wounded arm with her hand to prevent it from bleeding. She slammed the door behind her.

"Not now Isabelle. Get out!" was the only reply she got.

"What are you doing with a gun? How did you lay your hands on it?" were the only words that came to her mind. Her brother's reaction was the most surprising though. He merely laughed at her, followed by a couple of his bodyguards.

"Don't laugh like that!" She shouted back at them.

Anger finally exploded from her. "Are you blind? Don't you realise what happened tonight? Who were those - those assassins?" She stayed put, expecting an answer from her brother.

He sat down unnerved at his desk. "Whatever is said in this study, stays in this study, understand?"

Furious, Sidney stepped right up to his desk and threw the paper work off it. "Just answer my bloody question - Who are they? I want to know now!"

Looking at her more agitated, Mr Toni answered her. "They are American, Cajun to be more precise and their organisation is called the Assassins Guild."

Gambit put out his cigarette. He fiddled about in his pocket and left a few dollars on the table.

"Com'on, time t'go home!"

He helped Sidney up and put his trench coat over her shoulders. It was bitterly cold outside as winter was approaching rapidly. She was silent and quickly walked back to the car, Gambit's arm around her waist.

Back at the mansion.

"I try to tell myself that it'll be all right, but it never will be so long as I'm hiding from them."

The two of them sat side by side in the car, engine off, staring at the dark mansion ahead of them. "I admit I was part of the Mafia for a while, until I finally ran away. I know their methods though, they'll find me sooner or later but till then no one must know Gambit."

Sidney turned to face Gambit and met his flaming, red-on-black eyes. "Remember, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

Gambit considered her words for a while and finally returned a smile. "Like I told ya. Yo'secret's safe wit' me, chere."

Sidney forced a smile. She leaned in and kissed Gambit on the cheek. "Thank you." She then stepped out of the car and walked with him to the great mansion door.

As she stepped inside the mansion, Sidney felt Gambit's arm grip her around the waist and pulled her back towards him. She shivered at his touch, which confused her. She spun around and stared blankly back at his fiery crimson eyes.

They peered right into her very eyes, her very mind, her very soul-

Her thoughts were confused, her emotions unleashed and she felt tired, so tired of everything- but his eyes - his eyes made her feel alive again.

Before she knew it, she gave in to Gambit as he softly kissed her lips. She didn't understand what was happening but she knew that she didn't want to come back to reality.

All she wanted was his touch, the touch of his soft lips that tasted tobacco. It was comforting and tender as Gambit pressed his lips harder down on hers.

Her mind went blank and she could only concentrate on his lips, her lips, their kiss. His lips, his tongue, his warmth; it was all so comforting but all so - wrong.

She snapped back to reality and pulled away. Gambit gripped onto her even harder but she fought back. She had revealed all her secrets, her past to him, to Gambit, head of the Thieves Guild, who had tried to hypnotise her and get her drunk. He was tricking her once more for another of his twisted reason!

"Whats wrong chere?" he asked softly.

"Whats wrong?" She stated angrily. "Whats wrong with you!"

He looked questioningly back at her exasperated face.

"Open your eyes, Remy." She whispered ironically. "Kissing me isn't going to solve my problems and you won't get anything more out of me!"

Gambit eyes narrowed at her suspicious words. "Won't solve 'em chere, but I can help y'forget them; at least for tonight!"

He smiled maliciously at her and lit a cigarette with a snap of his fingers.

Exasperated, Sidney turned her back on him. "But you said it yourself, I can't forget the past. As long as he's out there and I'm hiding, I'll always be in danger, there's no escape!"

She turned around again to face him and Gambit noticed her deep green eyes full of a sorrow, a hurt he knew by heart.

"Don't you understand?" She exclaimed trembling; "My past is killing me, it's killing my life and it killed Sophie!"

"She ain't dead." He interjected calmly, taking a step forwards.

"Yet!" Sidney answered back shouting. "She hasn't woken up yet and she probably never will! Don't you see? I'm fucked!Sophie and I could have made it together against him with our combined powers but now, who will help me? - Don't you dare even mention the X-Men! Do you think Professor X and the others will help me? Do you think they're even up to fight the Mafia? Don't you think they already have enough on their hands with you and the Guild?"

Gambit's head swerved at her words and he glared at Sidney. His annoyance did not stop her though.

"What d'ya think; that the X-Men will help poor Sidney out of pity or because of their damn 'friendship' knowing who I truly am, all I've done and everything I could still do?"

She paused disgusted with herself, remembering the mall incident. She was disgusted at her life and at her brother, Monsieur Toni who was responsible for everything.

"Of course not." She whispered, realising how lonely she was in the end. Tears slipped down on her cheeks and she ran into the mansion up the stairs before Remy could catch her.

He threw his cigarette butt away and rushed after her, his only thought in mind was to comfort her, to help her. He had tried all evening but his cocky side had showed up instead after all. He knew how she felt and maybe that was what blocked him from helping her.

If he hadn't been able to help himself with the Guild until the X-Men showed up, how could he help her now?

Suddenly, he was pulled back by a familiar grasp. SNIKT!

"Let her go Gumbo! I dunno why ya messing with the new girl but till I clear this mess up, I want ya to stay away from her, ya understand?"

Slowly turning his head to face Wolverine, Gambit smiled amused. "What's it up t'you, mon ami?"

Swiftly, he pulled himself out of Logan's grasp and headed up the stairs. Growling, Wolverine closed the front door.

* * *

**I like dis chappie; first kiss! Oh well, hope everything was clear. Sorry again about the very very very late update, its nearly been six months or something. Anyway will be updating shortly I hope. Wolverine also seems interested in Sidney; could it be more than about her past? ( Next chapter, Sidney gets in deep trouble but no more for now. Review on your way out please. . . .**


	12. Away From Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men characters, Marvel does. Sidney andSophie are from me though.**

**Author's Notes: This chapter contains a song. I included it because it reflects perfectly the feelings, which occur in this scene. I'll be using songs as well for some chapters in the future. For this one I used an Evanescence song called "Away from Me". **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll

I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds

Sidney hurried along the corridor, impatient to reach her room. She bumped into Jean along the way who asked her if she was alright.

_Of course, I'm not!_ Sidney thought. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks, tear-strewn, but she managed to smile at her teammate and reply that everything was ok.

She entered her room and locked the door. It was dark and cold, but she didn't care. Her night with Remy had been terrible and she felt miserable. Once she'd found out who he really was, the whole thing had been a disaster. She still couldn't believe she had revealed everything to him. She had told him about her past and the guy obviously didn't care about her problems. He preferred getting her into his bed.

_How comforting!_ Sidney thought as she fell on her bed.

Suddenly she got up and reached for a lamp sitting on the bedside table. She lit it and then opened the table's only drawer.

Inside, there was only one content; a crippled photograph. It was a picture of herself with Sophie, which dated back a long time ago. They were holding each others waist outside in the garden and smiling. Slowly, Sidney unfolded the photograph, revealing another person on the picture. It was her brother; his arm was around Sidney's shoulders and he was smiling at her.

****

But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to

Lost all faith in the things I have achieved

And I

She narrowed her eyes at him. How could he have changed so much? How could he do her so much harm?

To his own sister.

She crumbled the photo in her hand and threw it in the drawer. She fell back on the bed covers and thought about the past events. About that Christmas night and all that happened since; her arrival to the States, Sophie's incident and her arrival in the mansion.

Why had she let herself go through all this? Why hadn't she broken down before?

Sidney needed to forget about her problems, forget about her night with Gambit. She got up and thought quickly.

She needed a drink and she needed it bad.

She remembered Scott telling her there was no alcohol in the mansion except for the odd beer. Her face cringed at the thought of beer; she hated the stuff.

She also remembered Rogue telling her Logan had his own private stock of booze in his room, which everyone knew about except Cyclops. She changed into jeans and top and slipped quietly into the corridor.

Time to pay a visit to the Wolverine. Surely he's gone out, its Saturday night!

****

I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I've created

I'm longing to be lost in you

(away from this place I have made)

Won't you take me away from me

Having reached his door, she knocked three times without an answer. She sneaked in cautiously. The door was surprisingly unlocked. It was very dark inside and smelt strongly of Logan's cigars but also of his own personal odour. It was more attractive than she had thought.

Looking around, she couldn't see anything in the pitch black. She fiddled around the wall, slowly, searching for a light switch, when suddenly, a hand clasped her mouth from behind and her arm was yanked from the wall and held prisoner behind her back.

"Whatcha doing here, kid?" A menacing, deep voice spoke next to her ear.

It was Logan.

He switched on the lights and Sidney noticed his claws were extended.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Sidney, pushing Wolverine away from her and rubbing her sore arm. "Do you always greet people like this?"

Wolverine just shrugged. This wasn't going as she had planned.

"Rogue told me you hid bottles in your room, so I came to check it out."

Wolverine gave her one look. "Get out!"

He opened the door and waited for her to move but Sidney resisted. "Oh Logan come on! I'm sorry for sneaking in and all but please! You're the only person who has alcohol! I'll go shopping tomorrow and refill your stock if you want. Seriously I won't raid your booze, I just need a drink tonight before going to bed. I've had a really bad time and - "

"Get outta here. Ya ain't legal kid!" Her whining was already getting on his nerves.

"I'm not a kid anymore Logan!" She started back. "You know very well I'm legal in my country so just give me a fucking drink, will you?"

"Forget it! Ya think I wanna drunken girl on my arms to take care of all night?"

"Oh come on! I know I can take alcohol. I won't get drunk on one bottle, trust me. Just help me out - ok? I really need to forget tonight – please!"

Wolverine looked at her smirking. "You can hold alcohol, huh?" He opened a nearby closet and took a tequila bottle out. "Wanna bet?"

Sidney answered with her cutest smile.

****

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed

I can't go on like this

I loathe all I've become

* * *

Sidney finished off the last drops of whiskey, laughing at Logan's story. Her plan had worked, she had got her booze but now she was drunk. She was having a good time with her teammate and hadn't thought about Remy during all evening.

She stopped to look at herself for a moment. She was getting drunk to forget her problems and a guy; of course, there was always a guy!

_How sad can I get!_ She suddenly thought. But she didn't care; she was drunk and having a good night. She was going to do whatever she wanted to do and whatever happened, she would think about the consequences tomorrow.

Logan too for once was having a pretty good night. This girl was fun to be with unlike Jeannie who couldn't stand a sip of wine. She was drunk on her wedding night after two glasses of red wine.

Sidney, on the other hand, had drank a whole bottle of tequila, downed the whiskey with Logan and now was planning to finish on vodka if she could still handle it. She remembered someone telling her that mixing different types of alcohol would get her completely trashed but that thought was far, far away.

Everyone else was sleeping in the mansion so they were left together on their own and Sidney was very drunk.

"I can't believe you said that to him. How come you never got kicked out?"

Wolverine, surprisingly, had told her about his past problems with Cyclops concerning Jean. "Cyke's a dick! I was always the one to leave when I wanted. He sure fumed 'bout Jeannie but he never did nuthin' 'bout it."

Sidney laughed once more and calming down she felt Logan looking intently at her.

Indeed, his dark hazel eyes were piercing through her own as she looked up to face him. A strange silence fell upon the kitchen as both mutants observed one another.

Finally Wolverine broke it. "How come I already seem to know ya?"

****

I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

(away from this place I have made)

Won't you take me away from me

A beautiful smile broke upon her face. She was so drunk, Sidney nearly told him the truth but she stopped in time. She was doing her best to hide her drunken state and thanked God she was sitting on the kitchen stool and had the counter for support. She could never have made it standing.

"Wait, wait! Let me sort this out! You don't remember me - whereas I know you - Mister Wolverine." She bent over, closer to him, as she whispered her last words.

Logan's eyes opened in surprise. The girl knew him? How?

"You know me? What d'ya mean? Ya know me from before?"

"Maybe."

She smiled at him again. Seeing her avoid his questions made Wolverine angry. He got up abruptly, pounding his fist on the counter.

"Answer me!"

Sidney didn't feel to well at that point and decided to get some fresh air. That's what she needed, fresh air. She thought he was being extremely rude to her, shouting like that. She hadn't done anything wrong.

Why did he have to shout like that, like her brother, like Gambit had?

She got up gripping the kitchen counter for balance and took a few steps towards the nearby wall. Her head was spinning and she felt suddenly very faint.

She walked a bit awkwardly but Wolverine didn't notice as he stepped towards her. He was too intrigued with what she was saying. He stood up and repeated himself, which he hated doing but he wouldn't let her get away.

"How d'y'know me?"

Suddenly Sidney turned around towards him. She narrowed her eyes and spoke loudly at him. "I know who you are Logan! I'll tell you exactly who you are! You're just like the rest of them, aren't you? Just like of all them from the Mafia."

She took a defiant step towards him, looking him straight in the eyes and pointed a finger at him.

"You're just a self-conceited, think-you-don't-need-anyone, uncontrollable raging son of a - "

SNIKT!

"Shut the fuck up!"

Before she had finished, Wolverine pushed her against the kitchen wall behind her. He kept a firm grip around her neck with one hand and threatened to slice her throat with the other.

Sidney's top had been torn in the process, indecently revealing part of her bra underneath.

****

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more

I have grown so weary of this lie I live

Both breathing heavily, Sidney looked at her top then at Logan and laughed.

"You see? The truth always hurts Logan and then you can't control yourself. But I haven't finished."

Logan was looking down her cleavage. All his anger had disappeared from his face and slowly he looked up at Sidney, gazing in her bright eyes.

In return, she grinned at him like a Cheshire cat.

"Last but not least," she whispered in his ear. "I'll admit - You're pretty darn fit!"

Next, before she knew it, they were kissing.

Wolverine pressed his lips down hard on hers and kept her trapped between his arms and the wall. He kissed her angrily and his body pressed hers harder against the wall.

He slowly let go of his grasp around her neck as his lips ran down it. She put both arms around his neck as they continued to kiss, holding on to him for support.

She was so dizzy she couldn't think anymore. Was this a dream or was she really kissing Logan? Her eyes couldn't focus anymore and she gave in to him. She liked his rough hands touching her body, his soft lips pressed against hers and his odour.

That odour, his natural fragrance! She wanted to inhale it one more time.

Logan's hands slipped down to her thighs. He gently lifted her against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued kissing as the Wolverine brought her up the stairs.

****

I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

I've woken now to find myself

I'm lost in the shadows of my own

I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me

As Sidney woke up, she instantly wished she hadn't.

Her mouth was dry and she was extremely thirsty. She desperately needed water and especially painkillers for the headache, which had just hit her.

She kept her eyes shut for a while appreciating the bed: the softness of the pillow, the sheets, his arms, his chest. She laid her head there remembering how happy she felt being with Nick. He was so kind to her and was everything she had ever dreamed of – until he had abruptly dumped her the day he found out about her powers!

Sidney's eyes opened wide.

_This isn't my room!_

If she wasn't with Nick, then who -

"Hey darling!" was her answer.

Sidney sat up in a flash and faced Logan.

"Oh putain de merde!"

She covered herself the best she could with the sheets. "What the hell am I doing here?"

Logan's face fell into a frown. "Wait, ya mean ya don't remember?"

"Judging by the headache which is tearing my head apart, I guess I was drinking – a lot!"

Suddenly, she noticed most of her clothes scattered on the floor and picked them up quickly.

"Ya didn't seem that drunk!" Wolverine retorted.

"Yes, well trust me, I'm always THAT drunk! You just didn't notice." She exclaimed putting back her underwear on.

Wolverine laid down on his back. He was still tired; he closed his eyes and decided to deal with Sidney later.

She continued to get dressed, pausing momentarily, honestly trying to remember the previous night from the vague images and thoughts in her head. It was coming back to her slowly but surely. She was in the kitchen, obviously with Logan – he had shouted and ripped her top – and then -

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" She suddenly exclaimed turning to Logan. "We kissed!"

Keeping his eyes closed, Wolverine smirked. "Darlin', ya gotta remember the rest!"

Sidney turned away from Logan, feeling her cheeks glowing bright red.

"Ya know," Wolverine continued in a deep, soothing voice. "I could always help ya remember last night -"

He started cautiously pulling her towards him.

Sidney, on the other hand, pushed him away. She was more frustrated now than embarrassed.

"Shut up Logan! I really don't want to remember what happened and - "

She paused a second and cringed.

" – Great, well too late, I remember now. Its even worse than I thought! Jeez, I've broken two of the Institute's rules!" She stated plainly. "Logan, what are we gonna do?"

Wolverine sat up and put his arms around her waist. Though she felt the urge to push him away again, his words reassured her and she let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Just stay with me for a while, its too early for this shit!"

Sidney was tempted, her head was aching but suddenly got up, breaking Logan's grip.

"Uh oh!" She thought at loud.

"What?"

"I just remembered that I've got training today with one of the X-Men at 9:00 am. What time is it?"

She nervously turned the alarm clock from the bedside table and realised she had twenty minutes left. At that point, panic overcame her.

"Oh my God! I've only got 20 mins left to get ready! I can't miss this training or Cyclops will kill me cos I have to get back in shape and all and if I miss it they'll suspect something or worse, kick me out of the team and then what will I do - "

"Woah calm down! Ya giving me a headache." Logan interrupted, lying back down on the bed. "B'sides, I was assigned to be yer instructor – yer personal instructor!"

He grinned at her but fed-up by his attitude, Sidney got up, pulled up her jeans and walked out of the room and straight back to hers. She was going to take a long, warm shower.

* * *

_Damn the training! It's supposed to start any moment now!_

Sidney cursed and she finished her last piece of toast. She had changed into her uniform for the training and now desperately wished Wolverine would forget about it or better oversleep and let her be.

She still had such a headache!

As she reached for the juice box in the fridge, she realised just how wrong she was about her instructor.

"Hey darlin', ya ready?"

_Great! I knew he would come._

She slowly closed the door and turned to face Wolverine. "Don't call me darling!" She said angrily.

Seeing a flash of pain in his eyes, Sidney took a deep breath. "Look Logan - I'm really sorry about last night. It shouldn't have happened - It was just wrong. You were right, I shouldn't have started drinking like that, especially not because of - "

She broke off in time.

"Oh forget it!" She whispered and walked away but Wolverine caught her before she could turn away from him. He grasped her wrist.

"He don't luv ya eyes, he don't luv ya smile, he ain't hungry but for one thing kiddo!"

"What?"

"Gambit!" Logan spat out. "He don't care 'bout ya, yer just another trophy for his shelf - "

_Why is he telling me all this? What's it up to him?_

Sidney looked back at him surprised.

As though reading her mind, Logan suddenly knew he'd been too far. "I – I just wanted to warn ya; its 'bout time someone did!" He said more roughly.

Annoyed to hear the truth come out from Wolverine, Sidney tried to pull her arm free.

"You don't even know me!"

"Actually I do."

Hearing his words, Sidney froze. He continued to approach her, keeping a firm grasp on her wrist, his body closed up on hers.

"Ya somehow part of my past but I don't remember how. What I do know, is that ya ain't a threat to me, so ya no danger to the X-Men."

Sidney breathed out. _Hell, for a sec there, I thought he knew who I was._

Wolverine looked sternly at her. _She don't remember what she said to me last night. But she was freakin' out so much that I could smell it. Got links to the Mafia, huh? Dunno 'em personally but I'll be looking out fer ya darlin'._

Sidney realised Wolverine was still leaning on her and kept holding her tight. Feeling oppressed, she lit up balls of fire in her hands, which made even Wolverine back off.

"Now don't we have a training to start!"

Logan smirked back. "I think we had enough exercise to last for the day. Pity ya can't remember!"

Exasperated, Sidney walked out of the kitchen and once again back to her room.

* * *

**Hey!So what did you think of this particular pairing? I bet no one expected it, but don't worry this is not Wolverine's love story!**

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been pretty busy with exams and Easter. Hopefully the next chapter will be here quickly, but I'm kinda stuck. I'm missing some scenes to link my ideas between them and its frustrating coz I'd like to make my fanfic the most true to the Marvel X-men universe.**

**Thanx for the previous reviews, hope u guys will have sumthin to say about this one. Enjoy and please review, I need the encouragement! Xxxx Ciao!**


End file.
